Tails X Cream 1
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... Tails... he lost Cosmo... and he isn't sure if he believes in himself anymore, especially when it comes to loving again... Cream see's a side of him that nobody has seen before, not even Sonic Tails X Cream pair, not going to do any others, rated: T (Ages 12 ) for tiniest bit of sexual violence, no swearing
1. Chapter 1: Loss of Cosmo

**All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to Sega, not me**

**This is based off of Sonic X, I'll do many more of these since there is a lack of Tails X Cream fan fics out there, and a shout out to TailsLovesCream, as I made this for him/her**

* * *

**Tails had just killed Cosmos... he realized this and tears poured down his faces, as he grind-ed his teeth in shock at what he had just done, Tails started sobbing into his hands. Everybody had left the room at the time, Tails was in the cockpit of the Blue Typhoon, within a few minutes, he walked forward a few steps, and fell onto the ground, flat on his face, Tails just cried some more. **

"Why... It could have been me" Tails told himself "Why not me, where's them damn emeralds, I'm changing this" Tails got up and clenched his fists in anger, as he looked out at the airstrip on the Blue Typhoon, looking for a Chaos Emerald, Tails saw Sonic about to land, and decided to see what he had, as he waved his hand at Tails

**Tails walked outside with streams of tears falling down his face, Sonic approached him, and then stopped, Tails got closer, then stopping before he was 3 foot away from him. Sonic closed his eyes and hung his head down, then reaching his hand out, revealing a white seed. Tails stood there and did nothing as he stared at it, Sonic noticed this, and opened his eyes.**

"I'm sorry buddy" Sonic told Tails, then spreading his arms out to give Tails a hug, Tails stepped back and declined, then gesturing his hand to give the seed to him "Oh, here" Sonic dropped the seed into his hand

"I'm not blaming anybody... but myself" Tails told himself, he held the seed out and wiped his tears away with his left hand "I promised you we would grow old, and live life on Mobius for the rest of our lives" Tails closed his eyes, as he shouted at the seed "You don't deserve to be with me..." Tails threw his head up looking directly above him, he threw the seed into space, this shocked Sonic, Sonic watched between the seed and Tails, Tails having an angry look on his face

"She'll forgive you, I'm sure of it" Sonic assured him

"You better be right" Tails replied, as he faces Sonic, then walking away from him, little did he know that Cream was spectating Tails, with Cheese from his cockpit

"Oh my gosh, did he just throw Miss Cosmo into space?" Cream said with shock

"Chao..." Cheese replied pulling a deep frown, Cream closed her eyes and hung her head

"She was like a sister to me... but if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here" Cream realized, then pulling a smile, and wiping away a tear in her eye "We just need to help Tails through this..." Cream hugged Cheese, as they both cried about the loss of Cosmos

**MEANWHILE WITH TAILS**

**Tails walked into his room, and then locked the door behind him by pressing a button that did it for him, without moving much. Tails threw himself onto his bed and sobbed on his pillow, then he heard a knock on the door, Tails looked on the screen by the door, revealing Cream and Cheese there, crying.**

"Come in guys..." Tails' invention allowed him to open the door by a voice recording recognition device, Cream and Cheese walked in, then sitting on the edge of the bed next to Tails

"I'm sorry about Cosmo Tails... we both lost someone special" Cream patted Tails' back, Cheese sat next to her and did what Cream did

"I'm sorry too... I-I broke a promise... I cant forgive myself" Tails muttered into his pillow, Cream knew him well

"I've never experience someone d-d-dying before... it's really sad" Cream pulled a frown and stopped patting Tails' back

"I'm used to it... was used to it" Tails rephrased

"On the bright side, at least we got each other? right?" Cream pointed out, then laying down next to Tails

"Yeah... uh, what are you doing?" Tails asked, as he noticed Cream laying next to him, and Cheese on the end of the bed, by their feet

"I just... don't want to be alone" Cream replied, as she looked into Tails' shocked blue eyes, Tails' tails had wrapped around her for no apparent reason, this made her giggle a bit

"You aren't alone, you've got Cheese" Tails pointed out

"I meant someone who understands me... you Tails" Cream replied, making Tails blush

"Well... uh... I-" Tails got silenced by Cream placing a finger on his lips

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh" Cream kissed him on the forehead "If you want I can leave... I wont force anything on you"

"No-no-no, it's fine Cream... I don't feel comfortable if you're in my bed with me" Tails pointed out

"What do you mean?" Cream replied, then sitting up, forcing Tails to look at her cute bushy rabbit tail

"I mean... you're going to give me idea's..." Tails replied, almost blushing from embarrassment

"What idea's?" Cream replied, examining Tails' current state, he lied on his side, with his right hand on the pillow resting his head on it, and his left on top of his right hand, almost like he was sleeping

"You know... Se-" Tails got interrupted by Cream yelling

"I know... uh... Sonic?" Cream replied, making Tails laugh

"You don't know about sex... do you?" Tails asked, with embarrassment written all over his face

"What's sex?" Cream replied

"Not so loud... I don't know how to explain it... ask your mother" Tails smiled from embarrassment

"I-I've never heard of it, I'll ask her" Cream smiled at Tails, then hugged him "Do you want me to go now?" Cream asked

"Nah, I enjoy your company" Tails looks over the top of Cream's head, seeing the time is 10:00 pm

"What is it?" Cream asked confused

"It's the time, we better be going to sleep now" Tails told her, Tails got up and looked inside his wardrobe for something

"What are you doing Tails?" Cream asked, as she watched Tails pull out a sleeping bag "What's that?" Cream asked, Cheese was asleep on the end of the bed

"It's a sleeping bag, I'm sleeping on the floor" Tails insisted

"Na-ah, you're sleeping in your bed" Cream replied, then moving over towards the wall, on the right from Tails views, against the wall

"Uh... Cream?" Tails examined her current position, she was laying underneath the covers which made Tails nervous, she had her shoes on

"Yes Tails?" Cream smiled

"I-if, I-I... I don't feel comfortable like that" Tails told her, making her frown

"W-What? why?" Cream stuttered with worry

"You know, idea's... Cream, I don't want to cause you any trouble, since you know nothing about this" Tails replied, then frowning and hanging his head

"Are you telling me this because you're uncomfortable being close to me, like this?" Cream looked at herself, then Tails

"N-no... dammit, that came out wrong, I mean, if it's alright with you, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or get you in trouble with your mum..." Tails sprung up with a great idea "If I do anything wrong... I promise I wont, but if... then just get help... or scream, sometimes I do things without realizing, to be safe" Tails smiled

"Okay... let's just get some sleep, hop in" Cream put the covers over her, then Tails laid down next to her, then Cream threw the covers over Tails and kissed him on the forehead "Good night Tails"

"Good night Cream" Tails replied, then falling asleep almost instantly from crying himself tired. Cream was wide away, and thinking as she laid on her back, with the covers being shared by her and Tails

**"Am... I in love with Tails? I'll wait to see what mother knows about 'sex' and then see how this could go" Cream thought to herself, imagining what it could be "Could it be ice cream in bed?" Cream sprung a image of that in her head, and giggled quietly. "Enough screwing around, I need some sleep" Cream thought to herself.**

**Within 10 minutes, she fell asleep, Tails was next to her sleeping really well, and quietly, dreaming about repairing his bi-plane and old memories that came back to him.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, sorta second TailsXCream fan fiction, not planning on doing anything else other than Tails falling in love, rated T with a bit of sexual content, so don't worry about the details of a va- almost said it there**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Love cant be broken

**All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Tails X Cream, bit of sexual violence, but don't worry, it's all clean, no swearing, but a ton of romance**

**Thanks to: Lost and Forgotten Memories ultimateCCC epicn00b for reviewing, actually they were questions, but thanks anyway, means a lot to me that you're taking time out of your day to read my mycop -(Russian for trash) THE MORE YOU KNOW**

* * *

**It had been 2 weeks since the death of Cosmo, and 12 days since everybody got back home, Tails being depressed about Cosmo. But managing fine as he builds machines, and repairs them, including some of his inventions.**

**Meanwhile at Cream's house, Cream was having breakfast at the table, with Cheese sitting down on the table eating his toast, Cream stared at her bowl of cereal, then sighing loudly thinking of Tails.**

"Dear, what's wrong?" Vanilla asked, as she sat at the table

"Mom, it's Tails... he said something to me on the ship..." Cream smiled at the thought, not knowing what he meant on the ship

"What did he say, dear?" Vanilla asked, as her elbows touched the table, with her hands resting underneath her chin

"He said like, don't give me idea's, or something" Cream looked at Vanilla, who looked shocked

"Oh my... he didn't hurt you did he?" Vanilla asked

"NO! he'd never do that... he also asked me if I knew what sex was?" Cream sprung the question, making Vanilla shocked

"Uh... well... you don't yet... I'll explain, let's watch some television first" Vanilla needed the time whilst she watched television, to think of how to explain sex to Cream

"What is it then?" Cream asked after her kids show stopped

"It's... hard to explain, dear... are you sure you want to know?" Vanilla asked, the rabbit nodded her head excitingly, Cream was curious of what it was "Okay... sex is what happens, when boy and a girl love each other so much... they want to have a baby" Vanilla looked at Cream, who tilted her head in confusion, almost like big does

"So you just... want a baby, and you'll get one?" Cream asked

"I'm afraid not... this is where you need to have a thing called sex" Vanilla hung her head low, having trouble to think about explaining it to the six year old rabbit "The boy, gives the girl his seed... after 9 months or so, the seed has grown into a baby, then the baby needs to be born by that time" Vanilla looked at Cream, who was still confused

"So... sex is something you do to have babies?" Cream asked, Vanilla nodded her head with embarrassment "Is it fun? or does it feel good?" Cream asked out of curiosity, as thoughts ran across her mind of her and Tails

"Sort of... the fun part is the sex, and feels good... but the baby part doesn't feel good" Vanilla realized she had just explained this to the six year old, her eyes grew wide with shock "Dear... I wasn't supposed to tell you about that yet, please don't do it yet, wait til you're older" Vanilla explained, then smiled

"Okay mother" Cream hugged Vanilla for a few seconds "Can I go and see Tails? I miss him..." Cream frowned and her face wobbled at the thought of Tails being hurt

"Of course dear, you... know not to do any of that stuff, otherwise you'll be in big trouble" Vanilla demanded

"I wont" Cream assured her "I'll leave Cheese here today, he can accompany you mother" Cream said, as she waved goodbye and left, walking out the door, leaving Cheese and Vanilla alone

**Meanwhile at Tails house**

**Tails was working on his bi-plane, adding a new engine, Tails was starving, but his work was more important than his lust for food. Tails heard a knock on the door, he cleaned his hand of all the oil that had stained his gloves. Tails answered the door and saw a happy rabbit "She's beautiful, what the?" Tails thoughts invaded his feelings for Cream.**

"Good morning Cream" Tails smiled at her, as she smiled back

"Good morning Tails, may I come in for a drink? and a little talk" Cream asked

"Sure" Tails replied, then letting Cream walk in, and sit on the sofa in his living room, Tails closed the door behind him, and looked at Cream, who was examining his house. There was a television and an old video player, the television was on an old pinewood table "What do you want to drink, Cream?" Tails interrupted

"Lemonade please" Cream replied, with a smile, as Tails walked past, Cream examined his body, looking at how sex would work. Cream was still confused, as Tails walked him, she decided to ask, Tails handed her drink first "Thanks" Cream sipped the drink quickly "Delicious"

"So what brings you here, Cream?" Tails asked, Cream's eyes grew wide at the thought of what she had to say

"Uh... well... mother told me, about sex... and I don't understand it" Cream frowned. Tails sat down next to her and placed a hand on Cream's shoulder

"I'm afraid I cant tell you til we're older, you already know how to make babies right?" Tails smiled

"Sort of... I still don't know what the seed is, or where it comes from" Cream replied, then looking up at Tails

"I cant tell you til you're older" Tails hugged Cream "It wont be long, trust me" The fox wrapped his tails around her

"Okay... I came round to see if you're okay" Cream stared at Tails' mouth, covered in fur

**"Oh boy I want to kiss him so badly... wait, I'm falling in love with Tails" Cream thought to herself, she was arguing with herself in her thoughts "Dammit Cream, ask him out"**

"Uh, Tails?" Cream finally spoke

"Yeah, Cream?" Tails replied, he stared into Cream's brown eyes, which were staring into his blue eyes

**"Oh my gosh... she's beautiful... but that ain't all, I love her personality too" Tails thought to himself "Don't push it, ask her"**

"D-Do..." Cream as too nervous to speak, and burst out into tears, then sobbing into her hands

"Cream, what's wrong?" Tails pulled Cream into a hug, Cream was an inch away from his lips, Cream looked up and kissed them "I love you Tails" She said as she pulled from the kiss

"I love you too" Tails replied, then stroking her head

"Really? you do?" Cream smiled

"I do... I know what you were going to ask... and I'd love to go out with you..." Tails replied, Cream's eyes grew wide at the answer

"YAY!" Cream yelled, making Tails laugh. Cream looked at Tails, who was pulling something out from behind his back, Cream tilted her head, confused at what it as, there was two, that's all she knew

"I made us these... and I'm going to make these for the others too" Tails held out two watches with a touch screen on each of them, then pulling out two wires, which were to charge them "These are watches, where we can call each other, when ever you want... so you can call me by doing this" Tails faced the watch to Cream, then pressing the screen, going to contacts, and calling Tails

"Ooh. Never fail to impress me Miles" Cream said, making Tails blush

"You never fail to impress me too" Tails pointed out, Cream tilted her head in confusion

"What do you mean?" Cream asked, as she tilted her head back, and smiled

"Your beauty... wonder personality... there is no girl in the world I want more, than you. And a quick question, how long have we known each other?" Tails smiled

"I think... you met my mother first, then you met me after I was born" Cream replied with a smile, the fox just stood there with a blank expression on his face, trying to remember the her birth for some odd reason

"Uh... I expect you don't remember how you were born..." Tails asked, Cream shook her head and giggled "That's when you have a baby after sex... the only thing I can tell you, is it is born through the vagina..." Tails said embarrassingly, Cream tilted her head in confusion at the word "Your... pee pee hole..." Tails pointed out, Cream pulled a disgusted face

"Ew... meh, it's nothing... we all have one, even you" Cream pointed out, then smiling "I better be going now, mothers going to worried" Cream stood up and walked to the door, Tails got up and grabbed her hand

"I'll take you home" Tails gave her the watch and put it on her before they left

**Tails and Cream were in the Tornado (Bi-Plane) Tails hadn't driven it for a while, then all of a sudden Cream's eyes grew wide as Tails flew through the air.**

"Tails, you're driving your Bi-Plane?" Cream noticed, saying it out loud

"Yeah... out of all the time I have repaired or upgraded this thing, I never flew it that often" Tails replied, Tails had landed the plane in front of Vanilla's house. He and Cream got out, still holding hands

"I'll just go in, when can I see you again?" Cream asked

"Anytime, anywhere, or you can call me" Tails replied, then pulling Cream into a hug, Cream wrapped her arms around Tails, then feeling is warm furry back

"I love you Tails"

"I love you too Cream" Tails moved closer to Cream, then about to kiss. They got interrupted by a door slamming open

"MR PROWER!" Vanilla shouted, Tails looked up at the angry mother "AND CREAM, YOU KNOW BETTER!" Vanilla grabbed Cream's hand and pulled her inside, then slamming the door behind her, Tails was left in shock, he stood at the window trying to get Creams attention. Tails saw Cream look in his direction, and then waved, Cream ignored him and frowned, then bursting into tears at her angry mother

**Tails typed a text to her on the watch saying**

**"Call me when this is over. Love you - Tails" Tails read over the message and smiled, then left. Cream's watch was hidden behind her back, as she didn't want her mother to see, Cheese was spectating the argument they were having, left in shock. He decided not to interrupted and headed straight to Cream's room.**

"Mother... we're dating, I'm allowed to do that stuff aren't I?" Cream finally spoke

"Not at all, you have to wait til you're older" Vanilla replied, then realized "How long have you been dating, Mr Tails?" Vanilla asked, Cream swung her head low and a frowned, she pulled her knee's up to her face, then curling up in a ball

"Since today" Cream replied, in between sobs

"Okay... and what did you two do today?" Vanilla asked with suspicion

"I had a drink round Tails house, and we had a talk... mother, I missed him, I was worried" Cream pointed out

"I know you miss him, but you're lying about what happened there aren't you" Vanilla looked angry and got closer to Cream "Did Mr Tails do anything to you?" Vanilla asked, Cream's eyes grew wide with shock, and moved away from her

"No... we only kissed, but that's all" Cream replied, Vanilla shook her head

"You don't go running around and having babies, dear" Vanilla pointed out

"MOTHER!" Cream replied in shock, then smiled "I don't know how to have them, Tails told me they are born through a pee pee hole" Cream told her, Vanilla gasped from shock that Tails would say such a thing

"How dare he tell you stuff like that... you'll have to wait til your older now" Vanilla replied

"It was educational, I guess" Cream replied

"Well that's it, no more dating Mr Tails. And most importantly, you cannot leave the house to see someone on your own. Now go to your room" Vanilla pointed to the stairs, Cream walked up there feeling like she had a floppy body.

**Cream was in her room, she slammed the door shut and cried for a bit, then throwing herself onto her bed. Cream stopped sobbing into her pillow, and then faced upwards, putting the arm with her watch on, on the pillow. Cheese wasn't there to comfort Cream, as Cheese was still hiding in shock, from the argument. Cream navigated through her watch to find Tails number, but instead came across the message he sent. Cream smiled after she read it, little did she know that Tails was sitting on his sofa at his house, twiddling his fingers waiting for Cream to call, Tails was more upset than Cream was, tears were streaming down his face. He then got the call from Cream, Tails answered it. (A/N: Still in Creams room)**

"Hello, Cream" Tails answered, then smiling, all Tails heard was sobbing

"Hi T-Tails..." Cream sighed

"I want to see how you are, watch this" Tails said, he clicked a few buttons and it revealed her face on his screen, and his on her screen, then their faces in the corner, in a small square. Cream looked up and noticed this, then smiled, she saw that Tails was upset too

"W-why are you crying Tails?" Cream asked as it wasn't like a brave fox to cry

"I-I... don't know" Tails replied

"Oh, Tails... if I was by your side, you'll be given all my love" Cream assured Tails, as she wiped a tear away

"Thanks... I'm just upset because... I've never seen your mother than mad before... it scared me, the thought of what she'd do to you" Tails replied, making Cream frown

"She didn't hurt me physically" Cream smiled making Tails smile from relief "But she says w-w..." Cream couldn't finish as it would shock Tails, Tails let out a weak frown, terrified of what she was about to say "She cant stop us from being together, we are dating still!" Cream replied, growing courage, Tails nodded and smiled

"You're right, you want to come over to mine tomorrow then?" Tails asked, Cream frowned as she remembered

"I cant... mother wont let me leave..." Cream failed to think of any ideas of how she could see Tails. Then Tails lifted his head higher as he thought of something

"That's it... I can come round and visit" Tails pointed out

"Good idea... I wont tell mother about it, you come round as a surprise, to make her feel sorry for you, then forcing her to let you come in" Cream replied

"Hey... hey, you're becoming smarter than me" Tails pointed out, as Cream blushed and giggled

"Okay, so you can come see me tomorrow anytime" Cream blown a kiss to Tails using her hands and mouth, facing the camera on the watch, which was small. Tails blew one back "Goodbye, Tails" Cream smiled as she was just about to hang up

"WAIT!" Tails stopped her, Tails checked the time and noticed it was late, around 10.00 pm "Let's stay up and talk, but be quiet, I know your mother pretty well" Tails pointed out

"Okay, Tails, I love you so much" Cream laid on her back and faced the watch to herself, Tails noticed something

"Uh... Cream, shouldn't you be in your pajama's?" Tails pointed out, Cream looked at herself then noticed, she kicked her shoes off, then her gloves

"Yep, just a second" Cream undressed herself and put her pajama's on with Tails still watching her, Cream deliberately kept it on to see Tails' reaction. Cream heard Tails mutter something

"Uh... wh... oh my... damn dirty thoughts" Tails yelled at himself, Cream laughed "C-Cream, you're naked bo-" Tails almost fainted from what he had saw, Cream had put her pajama's on which consisted of a night gown, colored orange

"Oh, Tails, you find me attractive?" Cream asked, as she looked at her watch seeing Tails' face covered by his hands, Tails removed his hands and looked at Cream noticing she was dressed

"Uh... of course, no I mean... damn it, Tails, stop being a perv..." Tails yelled to himself, making Cream giggled quietly

"It's okay, Tails, you're pretty attractive yourself" Cream narrowed her eyes as she stared at Tails "I'll let you see me like this, and only you"

"Thanks?" Tails asked still confused

"We're dating, Tails... it's perfectly fine with me" Cream yawned

"You tired?" Tails asked

"Yeah... bit c-cold too" Cream shivered in her bed, making Tails feel sorry for her, Tails hung his head

"I want you to be in my arms, but I cant, because you're not allowed out" Tails pointed out, Cream sprung up with an idea, and snapped her fingers, Tails interrupted "I'm surprised how your mother hasn't heard us yet"

"Yeah... anyway, sneak round here" Cream whispered, Tails eyes grew wide

"What if your mother found out? and might... go mad" Tails pointed out, making Cream frown

"Then she's daughter-less if she doesn't like it" Cream replied

**"I would rather live with, Tails, than be pushed around by my mother all the time, I need another laugh" Cream took her watch off and balanced it on her pillow with it facing her.**

"I have a teddy bear on the end of my bed here, I'll get it quick" Cream turned around and bent over, with her butt facing Tails

"Gaaaah... I didn't see anything, I swear" Tails covered his face. Cream turned around and saw him covering his face, peeking an eye out between his fingers, Cream giggled

"I needed that laugh to make me warmer, thanks, Tails" Cream told him, then putting the watch back on

"No problem... I guess, I'm going to come round, I cant stand to see you all alone and upset" Tails insisted, as he stood up, then walking out his house and spinning his tails, faster than usual. Tails hurried to her house with Cream talking to him still "I'm here, just open your window and stick your hand out" Tails asked, Cream approached her bedroom window and stuck her hand out, Tails saw her hand and flew into her room. Then standing in front of Cream, Tails was shaking from being so cold

"Hey Tails" Creams voice echoed from the watch, she immediately hung up from the call realizing this

"Hey C-Cream" Tails' body shook violently, then clicking his teeth by colliding them, Cream hugged Tails to make him feel warm

"I love you, Tails" Cream whispered into his ear

"I love you too, Cream..." Tails awaited another reply from Cream. Cream pulled from the hug and patted the bed as she sat down on the edge of it

"Thank you for coming round... it means a lot to me, for you to do something so risky... I hope we're never apart again" Cream held Tails' hands "Together forever?" Cream asked, Tails smiled as she smiled

"Together forever" Tails replied, then kissing Cream on the lips

**Eventually the love filled couple laid down on the bed, with Tails wrapping himself around Cream, and Cream wrapping herself inside Tails' arms, the two slept well, with no interruptions, and dreams of them becoming more than boyfriend and girlfriend...**

* * *

**Rated K+ for that sorta sexual indication "Cream bent over, showing her butt to Tails" she's wearing undies btw, I'd say white as usual, and this is about the average sexual violence for a 12+ Rated movie, or show (The Simpsons) for example, did a whole episode where Homer and Marge were naked, but of course, covered up, nothing showing, apart from some side boob, thunder thighs, and butt cheeks**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Tails and Cream forever

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me of course**

**TO: Lost and Forgotten Memories, reply to your review: From hanging around with the "Humans" and their other friends like Sonic, Amy and Knuckles, they had realized how mature they are. Cream gathering information from Amy by the way she behaves, and the gentle side of Cream from her mother. Sonic and Tails had been best buddies since Tails was 4 years old, Tails grew around him, starting to act like his hero, Tails still isn't exactly like Sonic, although he wanted to be. So this is why Cream and Tails act like teenagers, Tails being sensible, and Cream being sensible and silly.**

**WARNING: Naked body... don't worry, I don't describe it in too much detail**

* * *

**TAILS POV**

**Tails had woken up to a knocking sound on the door, it was Vanilla shouting for Cream to have her breakfast. Tails got out the bed quietly and jumped out the window, landing on the ground safely spinning his Tails, then doing curling up into a ball after he landed to regain balance.**

**"That was close" Tails thought to himself, Cream had her watch on as Tails saw it from last night, Tails opened his watch up, and found Cream under the contacts list, Tails then text'd something to her**

_**Be with you soon, I'll talk this stuff over with your mother, she wont know what happened last night**_

_**Love you, see you soon - Tails**_

**Tails smiled as he read it back to him, then standing outside the house.**

**CREAM'S POV**

**Cream woke up, to Vanilla nudging her away, Cream sat up and yawned.**

"Good morning, dear" Vanilla finally spoke "Breakfast is ready"

"Good morning, mother... thanks" Cream replied, Vanilla left the room to let Cream get changed.

**As Cream got changed, she saw Tails peek up through the window, Tails then gasped from what he had saw, Cream laughed. Cream had got her usual orange dress on with a blue ribbon and white colour, and her usual clothing. Cream looked at her watch, seeing the message Tails had left, she smiled with a bright red blush. Cream was downstairs eating breakfast, then getting interrupted by the door bell ringing, Cream's ears perked up, then she realized she hadn't talked to Cheese, who was eating breakfast.**

"Hey Cheese, be right back" Cream got up and ran to the door

"Comi-" Vanilla realized Cream was already there, Vanilla nodded to give permission for Cream to answer the door. The door opened, and revealed a familiar yellow/golden two tailed fox. Cream blushed, and Vanilla stood there to await their reaction

"TAILS!" Cream shouted, then hugging him. Vanilla covered her mouth with her hands from smiling at the cute sight

"Hello, Cream, how are you?" Tails asked, trying to pretend he missed her, trying to get Vanilla to feel some sympathy for Tails, Cream pulled from the hug and held his hands, Tails then saw Vanilla properly, with her hands over her mouth

"I'm fine, and you, Tails?" Cream replied, then blushing for no reason

"I'm fine, is Miss Vanilla here today?" Tails asked, Vanilla walked over towards him

"I'm here, Mr Tails" Vanilla replied, then looking deeply into Tails' eyes, seeing that he missed Cream

**"He misses her, I can tell... but I cant let Cream into a world of dating boys at her age" Vanilla thought to herself**

"May I ask why you came, Tails?" Vanilla asked, pulling a smile

"I came here to talk with you" Tails turned around to Cream, as Cream whispered into his ear

"Good luck" Cream whispered, then running upstairs cheerfully, then sitting at top of the stairs eavesdropping on their conversation

"Please, come into the living room" Vanilla asked, Tails nodded, and walked over to where Vanilla pointed to the living room. Tails took a seat, Vanilla did the same sitting next to him, Tails pulled a frown

"I was wondering if I could take, Cream out on a date again" Tails asked, Vanilla looked furious at the question

"After what you did to her yesterday, no... sorry" Vanilla apologized for her anger

"Why not?" Tails demanded as he looked into Vanilla's eyes

"I-I'm just not safe with you and Cream going out somewhere on your own... I heard that you told her about sex..." Vanilla pointed out, Tails frowned and nodded

"She needs to know" Tails looked up at Vanilla, who looked calmer than before, but was still angry, and taller than Tails by twice his height

"I agree... but I'm not sure if it's a good idea if you do... that to her..." Vanilla replied with worry, Tails was shocked from the question

"I-I-I'd never... Miss Vanilla, can you please understand that... I love Cream for who she is" Tails attempted to make eye contact with Vanilla, but dashed his eyes to the side waiting for the answer

"I know... but I don't know if this is such a good idea..." Vanilla sighed

"So I cant see, Cream anymore?" Tails had tears in his eyes, which were literally about to stream out

"I'm sorry... you cant" Vanilla replied, then hanging her head, Tails had tears streaming down his face, and sobbed between ever few seconds. Vanilla tried to comfort him by pulling him into a hug, Tails pulled from it "Tails?"

"No... I'm going to talk to Cream quickly... please don't interrupt, you don't want to see your own daughter cry now do you?" Tails asked, as he stood up, Vanilla shook her head pulling a frown. Tails walked upstairs and saw Cream at the top, he walked all the way up to trick Vanilla into thinking Cream was in her room

"So... what are we going to do now?" Cream asked, Tails hung his head and frowned

"I'm not sure, but we're in this together, I'll find a way" Tails pulled Cream into a hug as the two blocked the hallway, Tails kissed Cream on the lips. After a minute he pulled from it "I also gave the others that watch too... I forgot to mention. So I'll send you Amy and Sonic's number, I'm sure you could talk to Amy whilst you wait for me to call you" Tails pulled from the hug and stood up "I love you, Cream, I'll find a way out of this"

"I love you too, I believe in you" Cream replied, as they exchanged one last kiss, then Tails walked downstairs to confront Vanilla

"She's a little upset, but I'm sure you will all forget about me anyway" Tails said to Vanilla, Vanilla ignored Tails. Tails impatiently waited long enough and walked out of the house, then heading back to his workshop

**Cream had received message with Amy's phone number, she realized that she could add her to contacts straight away. Cream ran to her room and closed her door, then calling Amy. "Amy, she'll know what to do" Cream thought**

"Hello?" Amy answered via Tails' watch

"Hey, Amy... I've got a problem..." Cream laid down on her bed, facing the ceiling

"Okay, Cream, tell me what it is, and I can try to fix it" Amy assured her

"Well uh... I'm going out with, Tails... but my mother caught us almost kissing, outside the house... she was angry with me, and now, Tails isn't allowed to see me" Cream listened carefully for any movement outside her house "Actually, he sneaked in last night and slept with me" Cream whispered

"Uh... nice? Cream, why did you sleep with, Tails, aren't you too young for that?" Amy replied

"What do you mean? he just sneaked in, and slept in the bed with me, we fell asleep together" Cream replied, Amy sighed with relief

"Good, I thought you meant you did it..." Amy giggled

"Did what?" Cream asked

"You know... sex..." Amy replied, Cream blushed

"Uh, I don't know how to do that yet... Tails wont tell me, will you?" Cream asked, Amy burst out laughing making Cream embarrassed

"Sorry, Cream, I cant, you're too young" Amy pointed out "So this problem... you'll have to-" Amy got interrupted by a weird sense "Wait a minute... I know this feeling, Cream, open your door and look around"

**Cream got up from her bed, and opened the door, her mother was standing there eavesdropping, Cream's closed her eyes and started crying.**

"Cream!" Vanilla shouted, with anger in her eyes, and a frown

"Mother... I... please don't take, Tails away from me" Cream asked

"Please Miss... she's lonely without him" Amy interrupted from her phone, listening to the whole thing

"Rules are rules... and they are rules" Vanilla pointed out

"Mother..." Cream whispered with anger in her voice, Amy and Vanilla were startled by what Cream said next "I... hate... you" Cream said gently

"No, dear. You love me" Vanilla insisted, pretending she didn't hear what Cream said

"I hate you, and goodbye" Cream closed the door on her, then faced her watch, she turned the screen on to reveal her face to Amy, Amy half smiled and half frowned at this

"Cream... don't you think you went a bit harsh on your mother?" Amy pointed out

"Haven't you ever lost, Sonic?" Cream pointed out, with anger inside her still

"Yes... Cream, you need to calm down, perhaps you can call, Tails" Amy replied, Cream shook her head

"I'm going to see him, I'm not happy with mother anymore, I'm leaving home" Cream said, causing Amy to gasp in shock "It's nothing, just watch" Cream opened the window and started flapping her ears, then flying out the window towards Tails' house

"I'm sorry, I cant get involved, but I will try to help, I better be going now, see ya" Amy replied

"See ya" Cream hung up, then scanning the ground below her for Tails, Cream suddenly got hit by a bird that flew into her, then knocking her out of control. Cream fell down into some tree's, then went into darkness...

**TAILS' POV**

**Tails was working on his plane, waiting for Cream to call him. After thirty minutes, Tails had called her several times, with no answer, Tails sensed something was wrong. Tails then got a chaos emerald out, and held it out, staring into it's transparent yellow texture. Tails closed his eyes, and threw it on the ground.**

**"I'll find her... with my heart, no cheating anymore" Tails thought to himself. Tails ran out the house to find Cream. He came across a tree that had a familiar orange dress hanging on it, Tails flew lower to the tree, realizing it had torn in half, and Cream wasn't in it. Tails got the wrong idea of what he was seeing "She's.. ah. She'll hate me for this" Tails blamed himself for the bad idea's. Tails then noticed a pair of panties hanging off of the branch on the same tree, but lower down "OH GOSH, NO!" Tails thought to himself, Tails instantly dashed to the ground, finding an unconscious rabbit on the ground "Definitely Cream" Tails examined her, she was completely naked, apart from her shoes and gloves.  
**

**Cream had no serious injury, luckily, but she looked like she was in pain. Tails decided not to look any further, but then couldn't help but think "She's really beautiful...". Tails nudged the rabbit a few times, from the front, Tails stroked Cream's head in the attempt to wake her up, suddenly she fidgeted. Her leg covered her area which made Tails happy as he wasn't feeling weird. Cream's eyes then opened wide, instantly making eye contact with Tails.**

"TAILS!" Cream sat up and hugged Tails, then feeling uncomfortable kneeling on the ground, Tails hugged her back which made her focus on Tails more

"Are you alright?" Tails asked, as he pulled from the hug, Cream looked at herself and noticed she was nude, Tails looked away

"Uh... I think so, where'd my clothes go?" Cream asked

"They're stuck on a tree, and they cant be fixed anyway" Tails replied, realizing it sounded like an excuse

"Nice excuse" Cream giggled, as she covered up her area with her hand "You can look now, I know what it feels like to be a boy" Cream pointed out, Tails looked at her and admired her cute body, she blushed from the embarrassment

"It isn't an excuse... honest" Tails cried, trying not to lose his girlfriend, Cream walked over to the fox, removing her hand from the area. She then hugged Tails

"It's fine with me... if it's fine with you, can I live with you from now?" Cream asked

"Uh... sure, but what if your mother finds out" Tails pointed out

"I hate her now" Cream frowned and pulled away from the hug, then covering her area up with part of her leg, her leg was big around the thigh as an average woman her age would have, the rest of her legs were smaller than her thighs width, but looked exactly like she should, Tails couldn't help but admire her body

"I... uh... oh... my... uh" Tails panted realizing he was having weird thoughts

"Are you okay, Tails? would this do anything?" Cream walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, deeply. Tails instantly pulled from it, feeling uncomfortable

"Sorta... Cream, you're beautiful... everything about you is just... beautiful" Tails pointed out, Cream grabbed his hand

"We should probably get inside... I f-feel c-cold" Cream pointed out, she faced the side of her body to Tails, as her arms wrapped around herself "Can you carry me home Tails?" Cream asked, Tails let out a nervous smile

"Sure... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, so tell me if it is" Tails walked over to Cream, as she nodded. Tails picked her up, with his left hand on her back, and the right underneath up upper thigh, almost by her butt. Tails picked her up, then started walking with her in his arms. Cream wrapped her arms around Tails, then uncovering her area

"You know I don't mind if you look?" Cream flirted

"I... I cant, your mother was right about you being too young to learn about sex... I'm sorry I bought that up" Tails pointed out, Cream kissed him on the cheek

"You really do listen carefully... I love you, Tails" Cream nuzzled her nose against his cheek, it was furry and soft

"I love you too, Cream, listen... I-I-I..." Tails was unable to finish

"What is it, Tails?" Cream asked, Tails stopped walking and still held on tight to Cream

"It's just... you're beautiful, no, I mean..." Tails hesitated to speak, Cream just stared into his eyes deeply with promise "We should probably go shopping one day, to get you some clothes" Tails pointed out

"Only for outdoors" Cream replied, making Tails blush

"Whatever makes you happy, Cream" Tails kissed her on the cheek, Tails was getting used to her body. As he kept dirty thoughts away from his mind

"Thanks, naked dinner heh?" Cream joked, Tails never had even thought of that, it made him blush from embarrassment

"I guess... but what do you want for dinner? oh wait, it's lunch" Tails realized, Tails saw his house in front of him

"Just a sandwich, with strawberry jam" Cream replied, as Tails moved awkwardly to open the door to his house

"Ah yes, I went to the store to get some of that a while back" Tails pointed out, he charged through the door with his foot pushing it out the way, he then walked into the living after he closed the door behind him, Tails placed Cream down on the sofa. Tails was blushing from the sight, Cream moved her legs off to one side, then showing a cute little butt cheek, Tails turned away instantly to not freak her out

"Oh, Tails, feel free to look, you'll see much more if it" Cream assured him, Tails turned to look

"If you're sure" Tails replied, Tails stared at her

**"I-I haven't seen anything like it, it-it's so beautiful... does she understand? listen to me, stuttering in my voice" Tails thought to himself, examining Cream's body**

"Wait a minute... is this what, Amy told you to do?" Tails asked

"No... although she'd probably do that for, Sonic" Cream pointed out, almost blushing from embarrassment

"I gotta make you lunch, be right back" Tails replied, Tails walked into the kitchen and left Cream on the sofa, then Tails came running in a minute later with Cream's jam sandwich

"Here you go" Tails handed her the strawberry sandwich, and sat next to her, then giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Mm" Cream admired the taste of the sandwich "Not as sweet as you, Tails" Cream pointed out. Tails blushed

"I guess so..." Tails replied, then letting out a sigh "We might have a problem here, Cream... you cant go back to your mother, and you cant be seen like this by anyone" Tails pointed out

"But you" Cream added

"But me... so I'll go get the dress now, I just need to know your size... if anyone comes, wrap yourself in a towel, then answer the door" Tails gave her a kiss on the cheek "What dress size are you?"

"W-w-what?" Cream said, feeling a bit disgusted by the question

"I need to know, otherwise I cant get you some clothes" Tails grabbed Cream's hands after she placed the sandwich down on the plate

"Thanks for the sandwich, and I'm a children s small size" Cream replied

"Thanks, see you soon" Tails hugged and kissed Cream for a second "Love you" Tails left the house already heading towards a nearby mall

**"Oh geez, I gotta grow a pair before I get there... it seems weird shopping for girls clothing" Tails thought to himself.**

**30 minutes later, Tails was already in the mall, he went to the clothes store and picked out the exact same dresses she used to have, with orange all over it, a white collar, and a blue ribbon. Tails bought 5 pairs. Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm, he turned around only to see Amy "Of course" Tails eyes rolled back.**

"Hey, Tails" Amy greeted him with a hug after he finished paying for his shopping

"Hey, Amy, how are you?" Tails asked

"I'm fine, I heard about what happened... and, wait... have you seen, Cream?" Amy asked with worry, Tails examined Amy's body seeing similarity with Cream's "Tails?" Amy interrupts

"Huh, oh yeah... she's at my place right now" Tails replied, as the two walked through the mall together, Amy listened to everything as she was interested

"Yeah, you're such a good couple, you're even buying clothes for her" Amy pointed out

"Only because she well..." Tails went up to her ear "She lost them in the forest, and she's completely nude" Tails whispered into Amy's ear

"Oh my" Amy laughed "Is she pretty?" Amy asked, as Tails arrived at his Bi-Plane

"Of course, do you need a lift home?" Tails asked, Amy nodded

"Please" Amy replied. Tails got in the Bi-Plane and held his hand out to pull Amy inside it "Thanks" Amy replied as she sat in the plane, Tails started it up and took off "Uh... Tails?"

"Yes, Amy?" Tails replied, then turned around to look at Amy

"Can I see, Cream before I go home? in person" Amy asked, Tails nodded

"Sure, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you seeing her nude..." Tails pointed out

**They both fell silent for 10 minutes, Tails arrived at his house and walked inside, seeing Cream in the same place, Cream heard the door close, and ran up to Tails, then giving him and hug and a kiss. Cream pulled from the hug and then noticed Amy.**

"Hey guys?" Cream finally spoke

"Hey, Cream, don't worry, Tails told me all about it" Amy replied

"I'll leave you two to talk, let me know when you're ready" Tails walked into his workshop, the girls had a talk

"Take a seat" Cream gestured to the sofa, Amy was a bit shocked at how Cream really looked

"Okay" Amy replied, as she took a seat. Cream then sat down next to her

"What is it, Amy?"

"It's just... are you really happy with, Tails, seeing you like this?" Amy pointed to her body, Cream just curled up into a ball

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be" Cream pointed out

"That's because he's never seen you like this before, he's scared that he'll... feel like a perv if he stared at your... you know..." Amy replied, Cream laughed

"He shouldn't, it's fine with me" Cream replied

"Okay, if you say, shouldn't you get your clothes on now?" Amy pointed out, Cream shook her head

"I prefer to be like this when I'm not outdoors" Cream admitted, Amy just smiled

"I'll let you in on a secret" Amy leaned over to Cream's ear "I stay naked when, Sonic's not home" Amy whispered, Cream giggled

"We're both so naughty" Cream pointed out, Amy just smiled

"You stay safe now, I'll get, Tails, see ya soon" Amy left to see Tails in the workshop

"See ya" Cream replied

**Amy walked into the workshop and saw Tails was in the Bi-Plane ready, but he was bashing his head on the dashboard.**

"STUPID" Tails repeated as he smashed his head at the dashboard in the plane. Amy sat in the back trying not to alert him, Tails felt movement "OH AMY, Uh... you didn't see anything?"

"Tails... why are you doing that?" Amy asked

"I-I hate myself for what I become, I love a girl for her body... yet I love her more for her personality" Tails pointed out, Amy hugged him from behind

"You're very lucky to have, Cream, because that's natural" Amy pointed out

"It is?"

"Yeah, I find you kinda cute too" Amy complimented, Tails blushed

"Thanks, I'll drop you back home now" Tails started up the Bi-Plane and had already taken off

**CREAM'S POV**

**Cream is laying on the sofa, covering her area up with a mixture of her hand and her legs, Cream wasn't sure what to do, she turned around and looked at the television "Perhaps I should watch some TV- an-" Cream got interrupted by a knock on the door, Cream hesitated and ran to the window, seeing Sonic at the door, she answered it without realizing.**

"Hello Mr. Sonic" Cream was barely heard as the door opened

"Hello C- ah" Sonic noticed her straight away, Cream looked down and noticed herself

"Oops, come in, I'll get changed quick" Cream ran to the bathroom with a dress, and quickly got into it, Sonic was sitting on Tails' sofa waiting for Cream. Cream sat down next to him "Why are you here Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked

"I came to talk with, Tails..." Sonic looked at the rabbit sitting next to him "How are you, Cream?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"Yeah, uh... may I ask why you are here?" Sonic asked, Cream frowned

"Uh... I sorta ran away from home, because I hate mother" Cream replied

"Why do you hate your mother?" Sonic asked

"Well... I'm going out with, Tails... and I was at mothers house, outside the front door. A-and, she caught us almost kissing. Then she was mad at me and punished me" Cream replied, she hung her head low

"Then why are you here?" Sonic demanded in a calm way

"I'm here because I ran away from home, mother said I wasn't allowed to see, Tails anymore" Cream looked up at the blue hedgehog "So I came here, unfortunately my dress was wrecked when I fell from the sky" Cream pointed out

"Wow, are you alright?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. When Tails saved me, it was a miracle" Cream smiled "I thought I wasn't gonna make it" Cream felt a hand on her shoulder

"Trust me, I've always made it, and you're just as strong as me" Sonic pointed out, Cream blushed

"Thanks..." Cream heard the door, which was possibly, Tails. Cream ran to the front door seeing Tails there "TAILS!" Cream hugged him and kissed him

"Hey Cream" Tails saw Sonic standing on the doorway of the "Hi Sonic"

"Hey Buddy, I came to have a talk with you" Sonic looked at Cream and smiled

"W-what?" Tails pulled from the hug he and Cream shared

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious... we just have a mission to do" Sonic replied, then frowning

"WHAT!" Cream and Tails shouted in shock

"B-but who could be... Eggman, I knew it" Tails replied, Tails felt a tug on his arm, Cream was holding him tight

"Let's make the most of our time, just in case" Cream asked, Tails nodded in agreement

"Alright, I'll meet you here tomorrow, this mission is important, GUN has been called in too, so you'll be piloting your plane as usual, enjoy your time" Sonic was just about to run out, when Cream caught his arm, Sonic turned around and looked at the rabbit

"Can you keep my, Tails safe please... and make the most of your time with, Amy" Cream hugged Sonic

"I will, Cream, see you guys tomorrow" Sonic pulled from the hug and ran out the door, Cream had tears in her eye, as she didn't want Tails to go on any dangerous missions

"I'll make it, Cream, trust me" Tails assured her

"Okay, let's do some stuff" Cream asked

"Like what?"

**"Please not that bad stuff... or anything related to sex" Tails constantly thought to himself. Cream threw her dress off then hugged Tails tight.**

"Maybe we can watch the sunset together" Cream asked

"Great idea, i'd love that" Tails replied

"I love you, Tails" Cream kissed him on the lips, then they nuzzled their noses together

"I love you too, Cream" Tails said as he stared into her brown eyes

**The couple spent their time together in a hug, cuddled up on the sofa watching romantic movies. 6 hours later, after they had dinner, the couple then set off to a nearby cliff edge, where they watched the sunset.**

"It's beautiful..." Cream said as she rested her head on Tails, she looked cold from being naked, and currently was, Tails had wrapped his arms and Tails around her

"Not as beautiful as you" Tails replied, making her blush

"Aw, thanks" Cream snuggled up on his chest, and shook a little bit

"If you're cold, you can sit on me? I'm really warm over here" Tails pointed out, Cream got up and sat on Tails, Tails wrapped his arms and Tails around her

"That's better, thank you Tails" Cream replied. They got interrupted by a mysterious figure in the bushes

"What the?" Tails grew worried, and held Cream tight

"Oh you guys, you're so sweet"

"Who are you?" Tails demanded, then a pink hedgehog came out of the bushes "Amy?"

"Yeah... it's me, Sonic wont spend time with me, can I be with you guys?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream nodded, Amy sat down next to Tails, then noticed Cream wasn't wearing anything "Uh, did I interrupt something?" Amy asked

"Not at all" Tails replied

"I just prefer being like this, so I can get extra hugs from Tails" Cream replied

"Let's just watch the sunset" Tails insisted, Amy sat there feeling lonely, as she watched the sunset, Tails moved closer to Cream's ear and sprung up with a good idea "Why don't we go cheer her up, give her a hug, and comfort her" Tails whispered, Cream nodded and smiled. Tails had let go of Cream, then Cream sat down next to Amy, covering her area up of course, then hugging Amy

"I'm so lonely" Amy let a tear escape from her eyes, then started sobbing

"No you're not, you have got us" Cream replied, Tails sat the other side of Amy, and hugged her, as Cream did the same

"Aw, thanks guys, Sonic never keeps promises, that's why I'm like this" Amy replied, she stroked the two on the head "The sun is setting" Amy pointed out, the two pulled from the hug and sat down next to Amy, either side, watching the sunset. Cream and Amy were glued to it, as it was very pretty. Tails wasn't as interested, but enjoyed the sight of the two smiling

**Amy tugged on Tails' arm for some reason, then leaned in to whisper to him.**

"Can I sleep round yours tonight since, Sonic's hogging my place?" Amy whispered

"Isn't anything to whisper for, you just needed to ask, but sure" Tails replied

"Thanks, we should probably get back now" Amy pointed out

"Nah-ah, we're stargazing first" Tails replied, the 3 then laid back and looked at the stars as they grew brighter from the sun setting

**The 3 had finished stargazing, and were already at home. Cream and Amy were brushing their teeth, Tails gave them each their own. Cream and Amy decided to talk.**

"We should make Tails a breakfast tomorrow" Cream pointed out, Amy nodded

"Yeah, something to get him through the day tomorrow" Amy replied with a smile, Cream frowned

"What if something goes wrong?" Cream asked

"It wont" Amy assured her, Amy walked out the bathroom with Cream by her side

"Okay, oh... we only have 2 beds..." Cream noticed, Tails appeared behind them with his hands behind his back

"That's why me and Cream are in the same bed" Tails winked, as Cream gasped with excitement "I made this bed for Cream, but it's yours now" Tails pointed out

"Thanks Tails" Amy ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, then closing the door behind her, in her room

"Good night Amy" Tails and Cream yelled

**The couple held hands as they went to bed, Tails and Cream were under the covers making out, Cream popped her head up from under the covers to catch some air, as Tails did the same. Tails had talked it over with Cream, about not having you know what. As she was too young, the two fell asleep with the other wrapped in their arms. Amy had spied on them secretly, noticing this, she couldn't help but think it was cute. She fell asleep herself after spying on the two.**

* * *

**Well, cute, hope you don't mind the nudity part, I say area when I really mean "Vagina" But I want it to sound more like a 12+**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, tell me what can be improved (NOT ADDING MORE CHARACTERS) R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Tragic death

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's character and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**And thanks for the many reviews, writing this stuff stops me thinking about my life... which I hate, so very much... especially as I miss my ex girlfriend, 2 YEARS we went out for... still friends with her, I just don't see her around anymore, as her family is poor, like mine :C; explains the situation about not having word or anything**

**and if I keep saying rabbit, fox or hedgehog, that means I'm reminding you this is from SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. And I'm not a furry, Males do not wear clothes, females sometimes dont :p. AND, they use shampoo mainly for cleaning themselves, as Amy is about... 60% fur, and Cream and Tails are completely fur**

**Another note, sorry for a lot of these, if you aren't familiar with my terrible English or writing, bold quote marks are thoughts "This is DELICIOUS" - Shadow in Sonic Shorts, CHAOS SWISS ROLL. I don't like Shadow... for what he was gonna do to Cosmo. And bold writing also can be narrated, if it isn't within ""**

* * *

**Tails had woken up, with Cream hugging him, in his arms, Tails got out of the bed and left the rabbit fast asleep on the bed, covered up as she was still completely naked. Tails got his gloves and shoes on then heading downstairs, only to be greeted by Amy reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.**

"Morning Tails" Amy spoke as she looked up at Tails, Tails noticed his fur was all screwed up, Amy noticed this too, and giggled

"Morning Amy... uh, want anything for breakfast?" Tails asked, then checking the time, seeing it was 7.00 am. Amy shook her head

"Na-ah, this is all I need, a coffee, and some company" Amy replied with a cheerful smile

"Great... I need to make Cream breakfast, for when she wakes up, because I gotta take a shower" Tails approached the fridge as he waited for Amy to list something that Cream liked

"Hmm... she likes pancakes, but if you need a shower, can I at least go first?" Amy ask as she placed down her newspaper and empty coffee mug

"Ladies first" Tails giggled as Amy smiled "Uh... there's a towel on the rack... and some shampoo on the shelves, and the bathroom is on the left when you get upstairs" Tails yelled to Amy as she left

"Thanks, Miles" Amy replied peeking through a bar that held the banister up on the staircase. Amy continued and had her shower

**"Okay, time to make pancakes" Tails thought to himself. As he finished getting ingredients for the pancakes, he got out some other ingredients, that Cream may like, strawberry jam, chocolate chips, and other stuff that may make Cream's pancakes taste nicer (A/N: Innuendo?). Tails had heard Amy exiting the bathroom, and decided to make his way up there, it was actually Cream when he looked.**

"Morning Cream" Tails greeted her with a hug and a kiss as she approached, Tails then noticed she was wearing a dress

"Morning Miles" Cream replied, as she saw the pancakes on the table, her eyes grew wide "Tails, you didn't" Cream said as she sat there looking at the delicious pancakes Tails cooked for her breakfast

"I did... only the best for my one and only" Tails replied "I'm gonna take a shower quick and... you may need a bath soon, you smell too... good?" Tails phrased the question oddly

"Uh... sure, enjoy your shower" Cream replied, not telling that Amy was still in there

**Tails was at the bathroom door, he turned the door handle a few times, then heard a screech from a familiar voice in there "Who? OH GOSH, AMY" Tails yelled at himself within his thoughts.**

"Sorry, I forgot you were in there" Tails yelled, as he walked into his room, Cream had organised everything in the room, the bed covers were neatly spread across the bed "I need to make that bigger... why I never did that before..." Tails turned around to the door, seeing Amy with a towel wrapped around her, Tails instantly looked away

"Tails... I made my clothes wet as I got out the shower, have you got anything that will fit me?" Amy asked, Tails turned around to look at her, noticing she was covered

"Uh... you could try one of Cream's, I'm sure she wouldn't mind... I don't want to feel like a perv, but... you need a br-" Tails got interrupted by Amy who grabbed one of Cream's dresses and pulled it close to her, comparing it to her body shape, it was small, but it would do, Amy heard this

"Bra? DAMMIT! and my dress..." Amy yelled noticing it "Uh, can you do me a favor, and get me one those each from my house, please?" Amy asked with an embarrassed blush on her face

"I can do that... or I could get, Sonic to?" Tails winked at Amy, Amy looked disgusted

"Ugh" Amy giggled "He cant know my size yet, not until we're at least married" Amy replied, Tails agreed with a nod, then exited the room

**"Ugh... this is gonna feel weird" Tails thought to himself, as he saw Cream at the dinner table, just about to finish her breakfast. Tails approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

"I'll be right back, Amy forgot something" Tails told her, as Cream looked up and then gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Okay, love you" Cream replied as Tails walked away

"Love you too..." Tails replied letting off a sigh

**"Not until Amy's married huh? could that be because she's playing it sensible? why isn't Cream doing this, she should be following in her foot steps, she gets naked... whenever" Tails thought in his mind "Perhaps I need to talk with Vanilla soon" Tails decided to talk with Vanilla as he flew his plane, his watch was able to call friends on other devices, he put in Vanilla's home number, knowing she would be up, as Tails flew the Bi-Plane through the air heading towards Amy's apartment in Station Square. Tails had everything ready, he had her keys, and the Tornado was ready the mission and anything else.**

"Hello?" Vanilla sobbed as she answered the phone

"Hello Miss. Vanilla, how are you?" Tails asked, Vanilla blew her nose, as that's all Tails could here

"Well... my... oh Tails, where did she go?" Vanilla asked

"She's safe with me... Vanilla, I'm sorry about this whole thing, I'm going to explain to Cream what she's done wrong... but you have to do me a favor" Tails asked, Vanilla gasped

"Mr. Prower... you wouldn't?" Vanilla replied in shock

"Well... it's for your daughters sake... she does miss you, Vanilla" Tails sighed, Vanilla sobbed once and seemed to have stopped crying

"Anything as long as I can get, Cream back" Vanilla replied, with nervousness in her voice. Tails had landed the Bi-Plane at Amy's apartment, and had paused to talk with Vanilla

"Okay... you'll have to let Cream out on dates with me, she's happy whenever I'm in sight..." Tails replied, as he got out the Bi-Plane, needing to get his task done

"Okay... I'll let you, and will you bring, Cream back?" Vanilla asked

"Yes, and she'll be apologizing too, about what I heard" Tails smiled, as he opened the apartment door to Amy's place. Tails saw a pile of clothes in her bedroom, and found a couple of bra's... **(A/N: No sizes, see, no details -.-)**

"I shall be too... but I'm just trying to protect her... for her own good" Vanilla asked, Tails closed the apartment door and went back to his Bi-Plane

"Same... I found her knocked out and... naked..." Tails sighed, as he heard Vanilla gasp, he had to reply quick "By the looks of it, something hit her whilst she flew into the sky, and then came crashing down on some tree's, pulling all her clothing off..." Tails felt like a perv, and wasn't looking forward to the next reaction

"Oh my... is she alright?" Vanilla asked, as Tails took off in his Bi-Plane

"As far as I know, yes" Tails heard Vanilla let out a sigh of relief, and smiled "I feel like a perv..." Tails said to himself, Vanilla heard this and reacted calmly

"Tails... you're not, you looked out for my daughter and protected her, and that's all I care about, I'm proud of you... almost like you're my son" Vanilla replied, not thinking straight

"Thanks... I'll bring Cream round soon, but I've got a mission to stop Eggman today... who knows, nobody may ever see me again" Tails frowned at the though of a sad image of Cream, crying with a photo of him in her arms, with her eyes closed, and legs up to her face.

"We will, I know you Miles. And you'll be fine, time's getting on, see you soon, and thanks" Vanilla replied

"Okay, see you soon, and thanks to you" Tails struggled to hang up, as Vanilla was being so nice to Tails

"I believe in you" Vanilla then hung up after saying that, Tails blushed

**Tails arrived back at his house, where he was greeted by Cream and Sonic standing at the door.**

"You seen, Amy?" Sonic asked, as Tails jumped out his Bi-Plane

"Yeah, she's in my room naked, if you want to peek" Tails teased Sonic, making Cream look disgusted by the thought

"Uh, no... maybe" Sonic replied

"Oh good, can you give her these, whilst I talk with Cream" Tails handed Sonic the bra and red dress, Sonic blushed and walked into the house to give them to Amy, Tails kept an eye on the window waiting to see Amy's reaction "Hey Cream, watch the window" Tails pointed at his bedroom window, then seeing Sonic being pushed up against it, then being kissed by Amy, then being pulled around by his chest hair, Tails tugged on his collar with shock and worry, then standing in front of Cream

"Tails? w-what's going on up there?" Cream asked, as she tries to peek around Tails

"Uh... nothing, just a kissing fight" Tails scratched the back of his head "Anyway... I've spoken to you mother, and..." Tails sighed, but then grew the courage to smile

"And?" Cream interrupted

"And you can go back there now, you can come out with me on dates now and I did your mother a favor" Tails replied

"What favor?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and hung his head low, then starting to tear up

"I-I have to bring you back to hers... C-Cream, don't take it the wrong way, please" Tails replied, then getting no answer as he sobbed on the ground. Cream hugged Tails and kissed him on the lips

"I'd never take it the wrong way, Tails, you're really brave for doing that, but I will miss being with you, especially when I'm nude..." Cream pointed out, making Tails blush

"I uh... will... miss that too... Ah, I'm a perv" Tails replied

"No you're not, I allow you to see my body, being a perv is when you're not allowed to" Cream pointed out

"Okay... thanks for all the good times, I'll get Sonic and get ready on the mission" Tails paused as he reached the front door "And Hey, Cream?"

"What?" Cream replied

"Thanks for last night, that was a fun kissing game" Tails replied, as he winked at her, then entered the house

**Tails made his way upstairs and heard Amy shouting at Sonic, Tails interrupted the two who were making out.**

"You can stop faking out" Tails joked, after he opened the door, the two noticed him there

"Fine..." Amy sighed

"Ready to go, Sonic?" Tails asked

"In a second, just let me do something quick" Sonic replied, he approached Amy to give her a hug and a kiss "I'll miss you..." Sonic patted her back, Amy blushed

"Really?" Amy looked over at Tails and shrugged her shoulders

"Nah, see ya round pinkie" Sonic ran out the room and grabbed Tails, just before Tails grabbed onto the door way to stop Sonic from pulling him away, Tails yelled something to Amy

"You can stay here for a while, see you round" Tails yelled, as Amy nodded to thank Tails

"Okay buddy, first thing, I'm gonna ride on your plane til we reach the island, are you ready?" Sonic asked, then noticing him and Cream kissing him, Tails pulled from the kiss

"Soon" Tails rubbed Cream's back, and stroked her head as she cried "I love you so much, Cream, nothing can ever split us a apart, and ask Amy if she can bring you to your mothers, but if you want to, you can ask your mother if you could stay at mine with Amy, I'm sure she'll understand" Tails kissed her one more time

"Aw... you two are adorable" Sonic reacted, it was rarely that Sonic would say something like that

"I love you too, Tails" Cream said as Tails pulled away from the hug, then getting into his Bi-Plane, and waving at Cream as he took off

**"Our love is unbreakable, I just have to believe in myself during this mission" Tails thought to himself, as he was flying through the sky, Sonic was in the back of his Bi-Plane for once, typing in some coordinates for Eggman's base.**

**CREAMS POV**

**"I really miss him already" Cream fell to her knees and started sobbing into her hands, then feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see non other than Amy Rose...**

"A-Amy?" Cream then got hugged by Amy

"I know how you feel, Sonic's gone too, and I'll miss him" Amy looked at her watch, seeing it was about 9.00 am. Amy gasped with an idea that had crossed her mind "We can call them, when they're not in combat... let's try now, come on, lets get inside first" Amy helped Cream up off of the ground, then the two headed into Tails' house, where they sat on the sofa.

**Cream rested her head on Amy's chest, where Cream sobbed every few seconds, Amy rested her arm on her lap, then dialed in Tails' number. The phone/watch was answered, and instantly went to video call.**

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tails answered, as they can see a slight bit of his face, as he was driving the plane, his wrist faced the sky

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to talk with you whilst you wait to get there" Amy replied, Tails smiled

"Aw, okay, Sonic?" Tails turned around to look at Sonic, who wasn't there, Tails turned back and saw him on the wing of his Bi-Plane " Dammit Sonic, you scared the life outta me" then a laser narrowly missed the Bi-Plane "EGGMANS BASE" Tails shouted, as they were being plummeted by lasers, Tails screeched a bit as Sonic just down and spin dashed into all of them

"No, TAILS!, YOU CAN DO IT" Cream supported Tails, Tails hung his head low, and sighed

"I love you, Cream, no matter, what, dead or alive, goodbye guys" Tails hung up, Amy and Cream were on the urge of sobbing loudly. Just as they did, they pulled each other in a hug

"I love him..." Cream cried onto Amy's shoulder, the two girls stayed in the hug for at least ten minutes "I'm scared..." Cream finally spoke

"Me too... but they'll be fine" Amy assured her, as she pulled from the hug "Wait a minute?" Amy and Cream stopped sobbing, as they heard a a familiar sound, it was Sonic running really fast

"Hey guys... I'm sorry..." Sonic said as he stood in front of the girls, who were snuggled up on the sofa, from being upset, Amy got up and hugged him

"You came back safe... why not Tails?" Amy asked, then stopping sobbing, Sonic pulled from the hug, and approached Cream, then kneeling down. Sonic opened his right hand, revealing Tails' right hand glove, then placing it on the palm of Cream's hand

"I'm sorry..." Sonic pulled Cream into a hug, Cream held the glove tight and stared at it, as she cried more and more

"H-h-he's r-really gone?" Cream asked

"I'm not sure... but them lasers were pretty dangerous" Sonic replied, not helping with the situation "Do you want to go home to see your mother?" Sonic asked, Cream nodded lightly, Sonic picked her up, and held her close "Hold on tight" Sonic ran at the speed of sound in an instant

**They arrived at Cream's house within seconds**

**Sonic placed her down, then knocked on the door. The door was answered by Vanilla, who looked happy to see Cream at first, then frowned at her being upset.**

"Hello Miss... can I talk to you in private quick" Sonic asked, as Cream walked in

"G-go watch television dear, be with you soon" Vanilla closed the front door slightly, only leaving a slight back for her to get in, Sonic frowned and looked up at her

"Miss... I have some terrible news..." Sonic looked up at the terrified rabbit, then grabbed her hand

"W-what is the bad news?" Vanilla nervously replied

"Miles Prower, is dead, that is why Cream is upset... I'm sorry" Sonic got pulled into a hug by Vanilla, then hugging back. Sonic pulled from the hug "I came back to give Cream the glove that Tails wore on his right hand" Vanilla nodded in understanding

"But wait? if you were with Tails, then why couldn't you save him?" Vanilla asked, as she stood up

"I got shot down with the plane, but I jumped off just as it crash, it would have taken to look to save both of us, as we were centimeters from the ground" Sonic replied

"Okay... I'll see you soon one day Sonic..." Vanilla waved as Sonic ran away

**Cream was sitting in the living room, unable to watch television as she was too upset, Vanilla approached her and sat down next to her, then pulling her into a hug, leaning Cream's head against Vanilla's chest.**

"I'm really sorry dear, there was nothing we can do" Vanilla pointed out

"I-I'll never fall in love again, Tails was my only one true love" Cream cried

"Only time can tell..." Vanilla replied

**AMY'S POV**

**Amy was crying on Tails' sofa, upset about the death of Tails, she couldn't believe it "He's too young to die..." Amy kept repeating to herself**

**Sonic had arrived and hugged Amy, holding her close to his chest, Sonic wasn't upset, because he was trying to be brave. Suddenly something wet dropped onto Amy's head, Amy looked up and saw a stream of tears coming out of Sonic.**

"S-Sonic? you're crying?" Amy pointed out, Sonic sobbed quietly

"I-I know... I cant believe it... I'd never have seen that coming" Sonic wiped his tears away, and wasn't sure how to break the news to ever "I think I'll keep this quiet..." Sonic said without thinking

**"NO, HE CANT, TAILS IS A BIGGER HERO THAN HIM" Amy thought to herself, making a better point than Sonic**

"You cant, he's a bigger hero than you are Sonic, by a million times" Amy cried into his chest

"Yeah... I'll think about doing one of them memorial things, only us three should work on it though" Sonic replied

"Us three? we're not having babies, you freak" Amy pulled from the hug and pulled a weak angry face, then turning into a frown and tears again

"No, I mean, you, me and Cream, work on this memorial..." Sonic pointed out

"Oh..." Amy sobbed one last time "That sounds like a great idea... I hope he watches us as we set it up... he'll be proud of us, just like we're proud of him" Amy pointed out

"He will, just believe in yourself" Sonic replied

**The couple were still upset after lunch and dinner, Sonic hadn't officially completed the mission, as this was only to find the base. The hardest task was invading it, but without Tails, it's going to be difficult. Amy was more upset than Sonic, as Tails was her close friend, she knew every detail of the kitsune, as did Sonic. Amy got out a photo from Tails' wardrobe, of them time they were on the beach, the photo was hidden by Tails as he was embarrassed to show it to people.**

**Tails was buried in the sand by Cream and Amy, and Cheese sitting on the sand he ****was buried under. Amy smiled for a second "He's done so much for me... he actually cares about me more than Sonic..." Amy realized**

**Cream wasn't coping well at all, she was constantly streaming tears, and wouldn't bother to take notice of Cheese flying above her. Then excluding Cheese from everything she did that day. Cream held a photo of Tails to her heart, and smiled for a second, then turned into tears. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat, Cream just shrugged her shoulders whilst crying, as she had no idea what that was about, it happened again, and she grew suspicious. She held the photo up high.**

"Tails?" Cream asked the photo, Cheese was asleep in the corner some how, after hearing her cry all day

"Tails, are you there? are you with me?" Cream asked, realizing he didn't respond, she closed her eyes and laid back, then falling asleep instantly

* * *

**Don't worry Tails fans, my stories end up really good, Tails is my favorite, and if I was a female, I'LL MAKE HIM LUCKY. wait wut**

**Aside from that, I'm not spoiling anything, if I get reviews like "YOU CANT KILL TAILS OFF" I'm just going to ignore, because I'm not spoiling it**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Tails is back

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me]**

**To: Lost and Forgotten Memories: I added them in, because I thought it was part of the grammar in English, I saw other people doing stuff like "Hey, Tails" I think of it as one quick thing just like "Hey Tails"... I dunno, I'm not good with English, my schools were too cheap to afford to teach grammar... so I have bad experience in English**

* * *

**Cream had awoken another sad day, it had been 3 days since Tails died, Cream wasn't sure how she was going to get through life without Tails, but her friends Amy, Sonic and loving companion Cheese helped her out ever since, it was a shock for everyone... but something inside Cream made her think he was alive... "I'm going crazy" Cream thinks to herself "I'm thinking like a teenager as Amy describes it... he's gone, I have to face these things in life... it happens to some people" Cream continuously thought to herself.**

**Cream never got her hopes up that day, she slowly walked downstairs being all floppy, as she was tired. She was greeted by her mother who server her some pancakes. Cream looks at the pancakes and remembers Tails when he made her pancakes, Cream cried into her hands, her mother pulled her into a hug.**

"Please try and eat something dear... this is life" Vanilla told her

"I-I cant" Cream cried even more, then started sobbing

"Is this what Tails would have wanted dear?" Vanilla pointed out, Cream's ears perked up, she frowned

"No..." Cream sighed and pulled from the hug realizing this, she cut a bit of the pancake and stabbed it with her fork, then placing the piece in her mouth, Cream shook whilst she out it, because she was still upset about the death of

**AMY'S POV**

**Amy woke up in a weird white room, with just herself, she looked around and saw nothing, then falling to her knees and crying into her hands.**

"Get me out of here... please" Amy yelled, her voice echoed, until a mysterious two tail figure approached, Amy looked up at noticed this "T-Tails?" Amy was shaking. Tails got closer and knelt down in front of her, then pulling her into a hug, Amy cried out on his shoulder "Tails... we miss you, especially Cream"

"I know... but just keep hoping for a miracle" Tails replied, he started to fade away in Amy's arms

"Hoping? TAILS WAIT!" Amy yelled, before she knew it, Tails disappeared

**Amy fell to the floor and started to curl up in a ball, then crying**

*****DREAM ENDS*****

**Amy quickly sat up, she was in Tails' house, Sonic was downstairs on the sofa. Amy realized she was in Tails' bed "Keep hoping for a miracle?" Amy thought to herself for a while "What does he mean" Amy released a tear at the thought of Tails. Amy went downstairs to wake Sonic up. After continuously nudging him, and failing, she did the one thing that he couldn't resist, in her mind. Then kissing Sonic for a few seconds, his eyes grew wide and noticed this, Sonic pushed Amy's head away and stared at her.**

"Morning Sonic" Amy stood there almost shaking

"Morning Ames... uh, what... why are you shaking? are you alright?" Sonic asked, as he stood up, then pulling Amy into a hug

"Sorta... Tails visited me in my dream, and-and-" Amy couldn't finish as she was nervous

"And what?"

"And he told me to keep hoping for a miracle" Amy pulled from the hug and looked at Amy, who was smiling "Let's just do that, and hope something good comes out of it" Amy frowned again

"I'll make you some breakfast, some coffee too" Sonic replied, Amy nodded and sat down on Tails' sofa

**Amy looked around the room, seeing photo's of Tails and his friends, mainly looking at ones with him and Cream him "I miss him so much... if not, more than Cream... there's something about him that just made me enjoy his company..." Amy thought for a while, Sonic came in and gave her some coffee in a mug, and sat down next to her "That's it, he actually cared... he's so thoughtful... I miss him... I loved him as a friend, we were close" Amy let out a few tears, Sonic noticed this and pulled her into a hug.**

"Tails was such a good friend to me, Sonic... but..." Amy told Sonic, Sonic pulled from the hug

"But what?" Sonic asked, Amy didn't answer "You can tell me anything, I am here for you"

"Tails would say the same if he were in this situation, he and I were close friends... now I'm not sure what to do without him, he was like a companion to me..." Amy sighed, Sonic nodded in agreement

"I'm having a harder time than you think, just being in his house reminds me of him constantly... I-I know what it's like to lose someone close to you" Sonic pointed out

"Yeah... I wanna see Cream, you can stay here if you want" Amy asked

"Okay... I'll take you there, then call me when you need picking up, okay?" Sonic replied

"Okay" Amy got picked up by Sonic, she held on tight as Sonic broke the sound barrier in an instant, then arriving at Cream's house within 10 seconds

**"Tails would have done the same, but he would be supportive" Amy frowned, and sighed as she waved by to Sonic. Amy turned around and knocked on the door to Cream's house. It was answered by Vanilla.**

"Hello Miss. Vanilla" Amy greeted her, she let out a weak smile, but quickly turned into a frown, Amy looked up after she hung her head, and saw tears streaming down her face, even more than Amy cried out

"Hello Amy... Cream's upstairs, I cant bare to see her like this..." Vanilla blew her nose with the tissue in her hand, Amy walked in and headed upstairs, then knocking on Cream's door, it was answered by Cream, who had tears streaming down her eyes, and no sign of her chao, Cheese

"A-Amy?" Cream tried to familiarize herself with Amy

"Hello Cream, I came to check on you, I was pretty worried..." Amy greeted Cream with a soft hug, Cream hugged back, but then pulled away instantly

"A-Amy... why did you come? I don't want you to see me like this" Cream asked, Amy frowned

"May I come in?" Amy asked, Cream nodded as she walked in and sat on the edge of her bed, Cream closed the door behind her, holding her hand on the door, and facing the floor as her hand was held in place by herself

"So why..." Cream demanded

"It's a good thing, Cream, not sure why... but... he told me himself" Amy replied, Cream turned around and sat down next to her

"What did he tell you?" Cream asked

"He told me to hope for a miracle... I have been ever since he died" Amy sighed and frowned, the girls pulled each other into a hug, then started crying

"I miss him so much" They cried onto each others shoulder, the door suddenly opened, expecting Vanilla to walk in, they closed their eyes and ignore her

"You shouldn't" A familiar voice said, the two girls looked up and saw Tails standing there, but looked almost ill from his injuries, he was bleeding seriously, Vanilla stood behind him to help, but Tails declined the offer

"TAILS!" Cream and Amy shouted, they ran up to Tails and hugged him softly, to not hurt him anymore, he let out a small screech of pain that only the girls could here

"Sorry" Amy told him, as she pulled from the hug

"Tails, I've missed you so much, we thought you were dead..." Cream told him, as she got hugged by Tails again

"When love is this strong, it gives me the strength to survive anything thrown at me... I love you, Cream, and I always will" Tails looked up at Amy and Vanilla who were on the urge of bursting out into tears, from what Tails had said

"I love you too, Tails" Cream pulled from the hug and they stared to kiss, with lips locked onto each other, Tails couldn't move his tongue around, as he was in too much pain. Tails pulled from the hug and let out a screech of pain, before he fainted almost landing on Amy, but was lucky that Amy held out her hands to catch him, then sitting him down, and holding him close to her chest. Cream begins to panic "TAILS! PLEASE WAKE UP" Cream yelled, as she kept nudging him

"Dear, he's fine, he's just knocked out from the blood loss, and by the looks of it, he needs some badly" Vanilla turned around to Amy for an idea, but Amy was already on the phone to Sonic

"Hey, Sonic"

"Hey, ready to be picked up?" Sonic replied

"Nope, but there is a special someone that needs picking up" Amy replied with a smile, Sonic gasped

"Okay, I'll be right over" Sonic hung up and arrived in the room within 10 seconds, and saw Tails

"TAILS BUDDY" Sonic approached the fox and noticed he was knocked out

"He was knocked out from losing so much blood, he stayed strong for the times he bled out... he realized Cream was safe" Amy looked over at Cream who was smiling from how happy she was that he was back "And decided it was safe to be himself" Amy pointed out, they all smiled

"We have a new hero... Miles Prower" Sonic points out

"He's always been mine" Cream interrupted

"We should get him to the hospital, do you still drive Vanilla?" Sonic asked, Vanilla was a bit shocked at the question

"Well uh... sorta... but-" Vanilla got interrupted by Sonic holding Tails in his arms, still passed out and most possible in a lot of pain, Tails was still breathing

"I'll take him there, if you guys want to visit him, then you can drive there... wait, Amy, what happened to that plane Tails built you?" Sonic points out, Amy snaps her fingers

"I forgot, if you drop Tails off and then pick me up to get the plane, then we can all go" Amy replied

"B-but, Mr. Sonic, I want to accompany Tails" Cream asked, Sonic nodded and sat her on top of Tails, almost blocking his view completely, the two were in Sonic's arms. Sonic was already

"Please be alright Mr. Tails" Cream tells him, Sonic smiles

"You don't have you use your manners when you're around us Cream, I'm used to it" Sonic pointed out, as they arrived at the Station Square hospital, Cream smiled at what Sonic had said

"Uh... Sonic? how to we-" Cream gets interrupted by Sonic talking to the a receptionist in the hospital

"Hello ma'm, this young hero in my arms, the two tails one, he's knocked out from major blood loss, we need a transfusion quick!" Sonic demanded, the doctor typed in a few documents

"Okay, we have some doctors coming to take him to his room, where he'll have the transfusion" The receptionist replied

"Okay, thanks, if it's alright with you guys, I'm going to get Amy's plane with her, see you soon" Sonic set them down on the ground, Cream was just about able to hold Tails in her arms

"Oh. He's soft and light" Cream realized, the doctors had a appeared where they stood outside the reception. The doctors lifted Tails onto a flat bed, then wheeling the bed into a room, Cream ran along by his side, holding his hand

"So what happened here little girl?" The doctor finally asks

"He's a hero, he lost a lot of blood from his... mission" Cream replied, the doctor nodded and wheeled him into a room, where he instantly got a blood donated to him, from another fox's blood

**"Please wake up Tails" Cream continuously thought to herself, as she patted Tails' other hand which didn't have blood flowing into it through a tube. Cream felt the slightest bit of movement from Tails' hand, and then saw him twitching, Cream perked up, and started nudging him.**

"Tails? TAILS" Cream spoke loudly, until Tails opened his eyes widely, instantly seeing Cream there, Tails looked around and notice he was in hospital

"Wh-what happened?" Tails asked, Cream hugged him into a hug

"You passed out, from losing so much blood, but try not to move too much, you're being donated blood" Cream pointed out, Tails saw the tube leading directly into his hand, Tails squirmed a bit

"I-I don't like this" Tails looked away, as he had a fear of spiky things poking him, even though it wasn't spiky, Cream hugged him

"You'll be fine, I'm here" Cream replied

"And that's all I ever wanted, is you to be here with me" Tails replied, as they gently kissed each other on the lips, then got interrupted by what looked like Vanilla, Amy and Sonic

"Hey guys, Tails is awake" Cream yelled with cheer, the three sat down with wide smiles on their face

"Tails, buddy, you alright?" Sonic asked, as he approached Tails, then standing beside him

"Sorta... I think I should tell you guys what happened..." Tails explained

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Tails was trying to pull the plane, then gave up, he was struggling to undo his seat belt. Sonic had already jumped off of the plane, and Tails was still struggling. Tails shut his eyes and felt the plane collide with the ground, but didn't explode. Tails looked around, only to be approached by some robots of Eggman's, from the E Series. The robots shot him as he stood up, and successfully hit, but Tails had dodged part of the bullets, the bullets pierced his arm, just when Tails was about to pass out, he clenched his fists and flew away, leaving the robots unable to locate him.**

"I'M COMING BACK CREAM, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME" Tails shouted to himself, as he flew across the ocean

**Tails felt himself getting tired, and saw a nearby island, Tails was also starving. When he landed on the island, the island had no food, or signs of life what so ever, Tails decided to not give up, and kept on flying back home. It had been 2 days since he left Eggman's island, and was worried for his life, as he constantly screeched in agony. Tails got stopped by a robot following him, it had grabbed him, it was a special type of E Series robot, which could fly. Tails was fed up of these interruptions and broke out of its arms, then kicking it away from him.**

"Tell Eggman to suck an egg" Tails replied to the robot's reaction, then flying away quickly "I'M COMING CREAM, DON'T YOU WORRY" Tails shouted, as he flew off into the distance, he made it to the island and decided to run from being exhausted, for his plane it took an hour, for tails, it took 3 days to get back to Mobius, and arrive at Cream and Vanilla's house

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

**Tails explained, the others looked interested, but Cream was smiling as she was happy to see Tails again.**

"It was worth all the pain, to come back and see you smile Cream" Tails gently stroked her cheek, and the doctor approached and pulled the tube out of his hand

"The blood transfusion is complete, you may go, and the fox that donated this is smiling at the fact that he saved you" The doctor said

"Okay, thanks doctor, but what bout my scars?" Tails pointed out, he revealed his scars from under his fur

"Ouch, we'll set up an operation to stitch them up immediately" The doctor left the room to organize this

"W-what did he mean by stitch them up?" Tails asked, turning towards Cream

"He will fix your wounds, and put them back together, so it wont hurt" Cream replied, Tails let out a cute smile knowing she wasn't gonna leave him

"C-can you come in with me? I'm afraid" Tails asked, Cream nodded and hugged Tails, Tails finally got out of the bed, to hug Cream. Then they pressed their lips against each others, Cream muttered during their kiss

"Mm" Cream kept repeating as they kissed, Tails got interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, it was the doctor

"We're ready to do the operation now, or do you need some time?" The doctor told Tails, Tails turned around to Cream

"Yeah, can my lovely girlfriend come in with me, to support me, she's the only thing keeping my mind off this at the moment" Tails asked

"Sure, just make sure you don't move whilst we stitch you up" The doctor asked, Tails and Cream got up

"Well, I'll see you guys soon" Tails said as he and Cream left, they followed the doctor to the operating room

**"I'm scared... at least I've got Cream here, poor girl must have been upset to bits when they thought I died" Tails thought to himself**

**"Tails is scared, he's shaking whilst I hold his hand" Cream noticed**

"Tails, don't be scared, you wont feel a thing, I promise" Cream told him

"Okay Cream, I trust you... I love you so much right now" Tails replied

"I love you too, I-I don't want to ever leave your side again, we're in this together" Cream comforted his as best as she could, Tails smiled

"Yeah, together... forever" Tails replied. They entered the operating room, which wasn't as big as they thought, but it was enough room to fit them in. Tails laid on the bed whilst the doctors got ready for the operation, Tails was half frowning, half smiling, smiling at Cream, but frowning about the operation. Cream looked over at the doctor and saw a needle in his hands, Cream nodded to get him to do it quick

"Hey Tails?" Cream asked, Tails stared directly in to her eyes, the doctor sneaked up on Tails, then injecting him with anesthetic, Tails twitched the tiniest bit, and screeched a little, Tails breathed out realizing this

"Uh, yeah Cream?" Tails replied

"What are you planning on doing after this?" Cream asked

"I'm not sure... I guess work on my machines" Tails noticed Cream frowning, and quietly sobbing "C-Cream? you know, perhaps it would be just as good to work on something else" Tails alerted Cream, Tails was being stitched up as they talk, the doctor didn't eaves drop as they were patients

"What are you going to work on Tails?" Cream asked

"Expressing my love for you, of course... I-I have no idea how, but you manged to make me forget about Cosmo completely, and now I feel like I've betrayed her... but this is what she wanted for us... so I'm happy about this, thank you so much Cream, I dunno how to repay you" Tails noticed Cream snicker a bit after he finished saying what he said

"I know, but not til we get home" Cream replied, the doctor had done the first stitch, and need to do 3 more

"No really, how can I repay you?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and giggled

"With lots of hugs and kisses, and never leave my side" Cream replied, Tails and her blushed bright red

"I wont now" Tails replied "Is the stitches done yet?" Tails asked, as he looked at his leg, where the scar was

"Almost, just doing the last one," The doctor replied, he finished off the stitch, Tails smiled "And I'm leaving the others, as they will heal up just fine on their own" The doctor smiled, they didn't understand what species he was, but didn't really care "You are free to go" The doctor told them "Oh, and by the way Mr. Prower, you won't feel anything for the next hour" The doctor pointed out, about the anesthetic

"Okay, thanks doc'" Tails got up and held Creams hand, then left the room to find the other 3 were in the waiting room, talking. Tails interrupted them "I'm back" Tails alerted them

"You feeling alright now Tails?" Amy asked

"Of course I am" Tails looks at Cream, who was blushing at him "With Cream now forever being by my side, I'll be the happiest guy alive" Tails and her shared a kiss for a second, Vanilla wasn't sure what to think of this

"You two are so cute as a couple... we should probably get home now, as it is lunch time" Amy pointed out, they all nodded and left the hospital, they were stuck in the situation of who goes where

"Vanilla, you need a ride back home?" Amy asked, Vanilla blushed from embarrassment

"Uh... please" Vanilla replied, the two got in the plane and took off

"What about us Tails?" Cream asked

"Yeah, what about you two?" Sonic asked

"I'm always planning ahead, you can run Sonic, and I'll carry Cream" Tails picked Cream up, and held her in his arms, Sonic ran off already.

**Tails and Cream shared a quick kiss, then focused on getting back home, Tails had arrived at the front of the house, then stopped Cream from walking any further, by holding her hand.**

"Cream?" Tails asked

"Yes Tails?" Cream turned around and stared into Tails' blue eyes

"H-have you... no, did you really mean that earlier?"

"Mean what?" Cream replied with confused

"That you wanted to live with me?" Tails replied, Cream realized this and sighed

"I do Tails, but I'm not sure how mother would go about this, let's just focus on having lunch for now, I got to get out this dress, it's dirty... been wearing it because it reminded me of you" Cream said, as she walked into the house with Tails holding her hand, by her side

"What? how does it remind you of me?" Tails asked

"From these" Cream swung her arms around Tails, giving him a tight hug

"Aw" Tails could only say, as his thoughts got invaded by images of her body, from the day she left her mother "I'm so weird..." Tails said to himself, without realizing he said it out loud

"You are not, I know what you think Miles" Cream playfully said as she pulled from the hug, blushing "Come to my room quickly, I see mother and Amy and cooking, Sonic's probably out on a run" Cream pulled Tails along with her, to her room, where she undressed, Tails was used to the sight and didn't mind, Cream got a fresh new dress on, the same as the others

"You look beautiful Cream" Tails said, as he laid down on her bed

"Thanks, you look cute Miles" Cream replied, she sat on top of Tails, on his stomach, and lent over to kiss him, until they got interrupted by Amy opening the door

Hey guys, lunch is r-day!" Amy noticed the couple making out, the way they were positioned made her over react "Oh, whew, I thought you two were doing you know what..." Amy replied "Thank goodness" Amy said to herself, trying to regain her breath from the shock

"Of course not, we wont do it... at least until we're older" Tails replied, Cream giggled

"I couldn't care anyway, I cant wait anyway, I still don't fully understand what it is, or how you do it though?" Cream replied

"Not until we're older at least, Amy knows everything about it" Tails rubbed it in Amy's face "Don't you" Tails winked

"Of course, w-wait, you calling me one of them sort of girls?" Amy referred to the word "Prostitute"

"Nope, just saying you're probably smart with that stuff" Tails complimented her

"Thanks, anyway, lunch is ready, we made vegetable soup" Amy told them

"Sounds great" Cream replied, as the couple got up from the bed and headed towards the dinner table

**They sat there silently eating dinner, realizing Sonic wasn't there.**

"Where is S-" Amy got interrupted by a blue hedgehog that suddenly appeared in front of them

"I'm here" Sonic replied

**They had their lunch, then afterwards, Tails and Cream were happily laying on the bed together talking. Tails had Cream wrapped in his arms, and Cream's head close to his, kissing after ever sentence.**

"Hey Tails?" Cream asked

"Yes Cream?" Tails replied releasing a smile

"You remember... Emerl..." Cream asked, Tails frowned remembering him

"Yeah..." Tails replied

"Don't you realize? we had a purpose to do what we did, you had to kill Cosmo to save the universe..." Cream fell silent for a bit to gather her thoughts "And I had to kill Emerl, because he was hurting you guys... I've never killed before... I-I-" Cream burst out into tears realizing this, Tails stroked her head

"You did what was best for all of us, and I'm proud of you, because you saved us" Tails replied, making her smile

"You're right Tails, this is what bought us together... we lost someone we love, and we're together because of that" Cream replied, Tails frowned seeing this the wrong way. But let out a smile, showing he understood

"It wasn't that, that bought us together, it was out love for each other, caring and sharing" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded as she had her head on the pillow, next to Tails' head. They heard a knock on the door, and then it opened, only to reveal Vanilla looking shocked

"MILES PROWER!" Vanilla shouted, as she saw that he was in the bed with her

"W-what? Miss?" Tails replied, Vanilla grabbed Cream's hand, and slapped it once gently

"Naughty girl, you shouldn't be doing that with a man" Vanilla yelled

"Doing what?"

"You know, don't lie" Vanilla got impatient

"I don't know... Tails? what is she talking about?" Cream ran up to Tails and hugged him, hoping Tails would stick up for her

"I don't know either... Miss. Vanilla, we were only being friendly with each other, I would never harm your daughter, and I'll happily leave if you don't punish Cream" Tails asked

"You win..." Vanilla sighed

"M-mother... you're kicking Tails out of the house?" Cream grabbed Tails' hand, not wanting him to leave

"Yes dear" Vanilla hung her head, Tails let go of Cream and smiled at her, then left

**Cream burst out crying at this, little did she know that Tails was going to be approached by two hedgehogs.**

* * *

**How can this end up? hope you guys/gals enjoyed**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Love cant be broken

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

* * *

**Tails was leaving Cream's house, after what her mother said, then suddenly he ran into something. He looked up and scratched his head, seeing Sonic and Amy, tapping their feet.**

"Tails, Buddy, you're blaming yourself for something you didn't do" Sonic replied, Amy just nodded. Tails sighed

"W- how did you know?" Tails asked

"We heard it all... good luck, Tails" Amy finally spoke, Tails nodded once with a frown, and went back to the room

**"Okay Tails, this is for our relationship" Tails clenched his fist and walked into the room. Seeing Cream crying on her bed, and Vanilla standing there, hanging her head low "What the? this is so serious? for something so small..." Tails thought to himself.**

"Hey Cream" Tails spoke, Cream turned around and gasped with excitement, and ran up to Tails, hugging him

"Hey Tails, I knew you'd come back" Cream said as she nuzzled her nose on his furry cheeks

"Miss... it was nothing serious, I think you should probably worry less... your daughter is safe with me" Tails finally spoke, as he faced Vanilla

"I-I guess not" Vanilla said nervously "But no games under the bed" Vanilla replied, Tails blushed from embarrassment

"Okay, no games under the bed" Tails sighed and smiled at the fact that this is resolved, he then looked at Cream, and kissed her deeply on the lips

"Tails, you're so brave" Cream said as she pulled from the kiss

"I better leave you two be..." Vanilla said, as she left the room, Cream closes the door behind her and leaps onto Tails

"Now I can finally do this" Cream said, Tails was shaking from feeling nervous

"D-do what?" Tails asked

"Hugs and kisses all day" Cream said, as she was wrapped around Tails using his tails, and her arms were behind his neck, they started kissing deeply on each others lips

"Except dinner" Tails added, Cream giggled. Then they heard a knock on the door "Come in" Tails said, as the two were still making out, Sonic and Amy noticed this

"Uh... oh... we caught you at a bad time?" Sonic said, Tails pulled from the kiss and sat up with Cream

"Nah, what you guys want?" Tails asked

"We just wanted to check on you guys... it's just since you were gone Tails, I-I-" Amy was unable to finish, Tails set Cream aside then hugged Amy, who was sitting on the edge of the bed

"I know, but I'm here now, you got my message" Tails said, referring to the dream

"Yeah..." Amy hugged back and realized he's all soft "Oh, Tails, you're so soft" Amy said, as she pulled from the hug

"Yeah, I sleep on him at night, because he's a million times better than a bed" Cream replied, Amy and Sonic smiled

"Anyway... uh, you guys want to... go on a uh, double date?" Sonic asked, Cream and Tails' instantly shook

"We'd love to" Cream and Tails replied, Amy nodded and smiled

"You better wear something nice, it's a fancy restaurant" Amy pointed out, Tails just shook his head

"No no no, you ladies are already beautiful enough" Tails replied

"I said something fancy... not attractive like big bong-" Amy got interrupted by Tails

"Don't bring that up" Tails giggled "Do us men have to wear something fancy?" Tails asked

"Of course" Amy replied, Tails tugged at his collar and gulped

"I-I feel uncomfortable wearing it" Tails said, Sonic laughed

"Tails" Cream wrapped her arms around him "I can help make it feel comfortable"

"Aw, thanks Cream... I only need a hole in the pants, so my tails can stick out" Tails replied

"I did that for Sonic's pair..." Amy laughed

"Hey, nobody needed to know that did t-" Sonic yelled, Amy silenced him by kissing him. Sonic instantly pulled from the kiss

"Listen guys, I'm flattered that your taking us out for dinner, but I'm paying for it" Tails insisted, everyone shook their heads

"Nah-ah, buddy... you just went through a lot to get here, we're making your life easier" Sonic replied, Tails shook his head again

"Well... uh, thanks... I guess" Tails replied

"Can we get ready now? I'm starving" Cream replied

"Hmm" Amy checked the time and see's it's about 5:00 pm "Okay, come on Sonic, I gotta get changed, we'll meet you by the fancy restaurant at 6:30 pm, see ya then" Amy left the room with Sonic

"See ya..." Cream and Tails replied

"Uh... you get changed, I'll wait out he-" Tails got interrupted by Cream pulling on his arm

"Nah-ah, you'll be telling me how I look" Cream narrowed her eyes looking into Tails', Tails finally nodded. Tails closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Cream as she undresses **(A/N: She has underwear on, so don't worry, as far as I know, animals don't have nipples either, unless they were breast feeding)**

"Beautiful" Tails said

"W-what? I ain't even changed yet Tails?" Cream replied with confusion

"Yeah, and that's why I said beautiful, because that's what you are" Tails replied, Cream blushed and gave him a hug

"I don't care what mother thinks of us, I love you more than anyone else in the world" Cream sat on Tails, hugging him from the front

"I love you more than anyone else in the world too Cream" Tails replied, they shared a 10 second kiss, til Cream got up and put her dress on

"Tails, I've got something secret to show you" Cream said, Tails walked over to her as she gestured towards her closet "Look" Cream pointed out a fancy orange dress, with a long skirt, almost like it was from a wedding

"Oh my gosh, is that yours? I cant wait to see what you look like in that" Tails replied, Cream could see that he was being honest, she took the dress and put it on, she did a twirl afterwards and stroke a pose, Tails did a fox whistle **(A/N: Wait wut?)**

"Beautiful, one day, we'll be living together, and I'll do everything it takes to make you the happiest girl alive" Tails hugged her closer

"There is... one way" Cream replied, Tails looked shocked, but ready for anything, he nodded "Okay, I want you and me to be together for ever, out the way of everyone"

"That's something I'll bring up with your mother, you do have to move on sometime, as in... your mother has to leave you alone" Tails replied, Cream nodded and smiled

"Anyway, let's get my high heels on" Cream said

"You wear high heels? damn, it just gets better and better" Tails said, they shared another kiss. Cream sat on the edge of the bed putting high heels on, it revealed her paws at the front of the high heels

"Ready?" Cream asked as she stood up, Tails took her hand

"Always ready whenever you are" Tails said, Cream grew a lack of confidence for some reason, and pulled a frown "Why did you frown?" Tails asked

"I-I don't know" Creams thoughts were invaded by images of her and Emerl going out of a date

**"Emerl?" Cream thought, a robot voice spoke back**

**"Cream, you happy with Tails?" The robot voice replied, Cream assumed it was Emerl**

**"Ye-no, I'm happier with you" Cream replied**

**"No you are not, I'm gone Cream, you have to love someone else" Emerl replied**

**"Why?" Cream asked**

**"Because, Tails mad sacrifice too, he kill love one, you kill me, your love one" Emerl pointed out**

**"I know... but I miss you" Cream formed tears in her eyes, Tails watched closely as she closed her eyes, Tails hugged her, and patted her on the back**

**"I miss you too... but Tails has given you his heart, he do better job than I" Emerl replied**

**"Okay Emerl, if this is what you want, then fine... I love you" Cream replied**

**"I love you too, but just one thing" Emerl asked**

**"What is it Emerl?" Cream replied**

**"Be happy for me, your smile makes me smile, and Tails smiles at it too, good bye" Emerl replied**

**"Bye..." Cream fell to her knee's whilst in Tails' arms, Tails caught her and stood her up**

"Cream? are you alright?" Tails asked, as he patted her back, and lifted her up

"Uh... yeah... Emerl told me that we should be happy that we got each other" Cream replied, then smiling, Tails smiled back

"We've all been told that now... I love you Cream" Tails kissed her on the forehead

"I love you too" Cream said as she nuzzled her noise into Tails' chest fur

"Now I gotta get my suit on" Tails left the room with Cream, and walked towards the plane, Cream stopped and faced her mother

"Mother, me and Tails have been invited out to dinner, I will be back at 9:00 pm" Cream smiled as her mother smiled, and kissed her on the fore head

"Okay... stay safe you two" Vanilla sighed

**The two went on to Tails' house and arrived in 10 minutes. Then Cream watched as the already naked fox, and slipped into a suit, which fitted him well, he made a hole in the back of his pants to stick his tails out, Cream laughed as he wiggled them around with joy. The two then went on to the restaurant, they were talking about hey they loved each other, exchanging a ton of kisses with each other, as they waiting for Sonic and Amy to show up.**

* * *

**Well now, getting a bit dirty, sorry for dat, but whatcha gonna do? if it wasn't for sex, you wouldn't be alive to read this now would ya? meh, anyway, R&R, I'm not stopping this series until I decide it is finished, working on a Tails X Cream 2 after this, and some other fan fictions I have... mainly Sonic :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Too Cute

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to m- I mean SEGA**

**Um... what can I saw, I love the Tails X Cream relationship, pornography or not, it's so cute! If any of you have any good animations or pictures of the two as a couple, or the two in a picture, I'd love to take a peak (None where Tails wears clothes or Cream looks like a whore) trust me, I've seen many of those pictures where Tails wears clothes, I frikkin hate it, so much, Tails runs free like every other male on Mobius**

* * *

**Tails and Cream were exchanging kisses outside the fancy restaurant, which didn't seem to have a good name for a fancy restaurant, it was called "Jacks Inn". Tails pulled from the current kiss.** **They were interrupted by Sonic arriving, with Amy in his arms, Sonic placed her down.**

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Sonic joked

"No... what took you so long?" Tails replied

"Touche" Sonic replied then laughed "Let's eat, I'm starved" The four walk in the restaurant and see how fancy it is, Sonic wore a tuxedo, and Amy wore a red dress, with a bigger skirt, and some high heels

**After Amy booked in, the four were escorted to a table, with four seats, the girls sat on one side, and the boys on the other, they read through the menu. The waiter approached to take the orders, they all placed their menu's down and ordered.**

"What will we have today?" The waiter asks, Tails examines the familiar species, it turned out to be a raccoon **(A/N: No it's not marine, it's a male, and I am reading Sonic Universe, so dw, I'll do something on that)**

"I'll have a vegetarian Lasagna" Cream replied, the waiter turned to Amy

"I'll have beef pie" Amy smiled

**"Yeah, beefy food for a beefy girl" Tails thought to himself. The waiter looked towards Sonic**

"Uh... got any Chili dogs?" Sonic asked, scratching his head

"We do sir, just came on the menu" The raccoon smiled and winked, then turned to Tails "And you sir?"

"Vegetarian lasagna please" Tails replied, Cream smiled and grabbed his hand

"You like the same things as me, I never knew we had so much in common" Cream said, as the waiter left

"Of course we do Cream" Tails grabbed her hands from under the table, Sonic and Amy smiled at the cute sight

"Aw... so how did you two meet?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream looked at her and blushed

"Uh... It's a long story, it's thanks to Cream I have gotten over the loss of Cosmo" Tails replied, Cream nodded

"Mm-hmm, and it's thanks to you I got over the loss of Emerl" Cream replied

Well... she came my house one day" Tails looked deeply into Creams eyes "And I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life... we exchanged a few hugs and stuff, but I'm glad we got bought together, we discovered we have feelings for each other. And that I love Cream the rabbit more than anyone else in the world" Tails leaned over and gave Cream a kiss on the cheek

"Aw, you two are so cute" Amy replied, Tails looked at her

"Heh, why don't you two kiss then? lets see how cute you two are" Tails asked, Amy and Sonic shrugged their shoulders, and lent towards each other, they gave each other a small peck on the lips

"Meh, was cute, but I'm not convince you two are dating" Tails pointed out, Amy laughed and blushed

"Uh... nobody ever said we were... we're not boyfriend and girlfriend" Sonic replied, then the waiter arrived with their food

**The four had their dinner after 30 minutes, they were about to leave.**

"Thanks for that dinner Amy, I'll take you out somewhere nice one day" Tails asked

"What about me?" Cream interrupted, Tails nodded and smiled

"I have something better, we'll go there now" Tails replied, Tails grabbed Cream, and flew away with her, waving back at Sonic and Amy

"They're both so lucky" Amy almost dropped a tear

"Amy? are you crying?" Sonic asked

"Yeah... it's just so cute, I-I'm speechless" Amy got pulled into a hug by Sonic

**CREAMS POV**

**"I wonder where he's taking me? I'm cold" Cream shivered as she thought to herself, Tails frowned and stopped, to hug her**

"Thanks Tails" Cream replied, then rested her head on his furry warm chest

"Okay Cream, this is the secret place" Tails pointed to straight ahead of him, to a island across from their island

"An island?" Cream replied, Tails shook his head

"It's our island now, I came here to release a few tears every once and a while, but the view I got of the ocean was beautiful" Tails replied. Cream smiled for a second

"How about a bigger island Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Sure" Tails increased his speed whilst flying, spinning his two tails around as fast as possible

**5 minutes later, Tails found a big island, it was at least 2 miles away from the island they lived on, but the island they found was big, had no signs of life, but looked romantic, Tails was about to dive down, until he seen some thunder clouds, Tails and Cream were terrified of thunder storms, the two held each other tight, they were still flying, seeing only a forest below them. Suddenly they just about missed a lightning bolt right next to them, but Tails lost his balance, and fell down with Cream.**

"TAILS!" Cream yelled

"I'm gonna keep you safe Cream, don't worry" Tails replied, as the two fell. Suddenly Tails went into black

**Tails then appeared into a white room again, being approached by Cosmo.**

"Cosmo?" Tails asked, the seedrian nodded

"Yes Tails, and you have no idea what danger you have put yourself in" Cosmo replied

"Wh-how?" Tails replied, the seedrian shook her head slowly with her arms crossed

"It's not how anymore, it's when... when are you going to get home, you almost got struck by lightning, luckily the rain stopped your fur from setting alight" Cosmo replied, then pulled Tails into a hug, Tails realized this and instantly pulled from it

"I'm sorry Cosmo, but I think I found a new love, fox's and seedrians don't go together" Tails pointed out, Cosmo smile

"Heh, you're doing pretty well Tails, when you gonna pop the question to Cream?" Cosmo demanded

"Uh... I hadn't thought of that, but soon, are we even allowed to get married?" Tails asked, Cosmos nodded

"You are, I do my research" Cosmo closed her eyes, then felt two arms wrapping around her

"I-I cant thank you enough for what you have done Cosmo and you forgive me for this?" Tails asked, pulling away from the hug

"Of course, but we were never going out, so I don't know why..." Cosmo sighed

"Okay, stay safe Cosmo" Tails said to the seedrian walking away

"You too Miles" Cosmos replied

**Tails felt some weird movement from around him, almost like someone was pushing him.**

*****DREAM ENDS*****

**Tails was being nudged by someone, he opened his eyes to see almost completely naked rabbit nudging him.**

"Cream? are you alright?" Tails asked, the rabbit was crying her eyes out, then hugged Tails tight

"I'm scared, I don't know what happened, but you fell asleep and I couldn't wake you up" Cream replied, she started sobbing loudly

"It's okay, I'm here now" Tails grabbed the rabbits head and stroked it "At least we're together" Tails pointed out, Cream sat up and nodded. Tails didn't pay attention to details, but she looked cuter than ever, both their fur was wet and soaking. Cream giggled for a second whilst blushing

"I feel a bit c-c-cold" Cream finally spoke, Tails wrapped his tails around her, keeping her warm

"We have to get out of here soon, it's getting late, I have my watch... could we call Amy?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head

"Nah-ah, we're together, nobodies going to stop us" Cream replied, Tails nodded slowly, as he sat up, he felt his tails and a hurt pain inside, he put the tails either side and examined them, seeing they had been cut badly by some branches "It was thanks to you Tails, that I didn't end up like that" Cream pointed out, as she looked at the two tails

"I-I guess I cant fly for a while then, how long are you planning on staying here with me?" Tails asked

"Forever" Cream replied, Tails and her smiled, then shared a small kiss on the lips

"Cream, every night, I lay in my bed dreaming, and this is what I dream of, us two together, with no interruptions, I just believed in myself, and it came true" Tails replied

"I've always believe in you Miles" Cream snuggled up her head onto his chest

"Aw, thanks... I gotta make us a shelter" Tails pointed out, and then stood up with Cream, they held hands tight, and stayed close just in case something bad happened. Suddenly a small bolt of lightning hit a tree, and was about to fall on Cream, Tails quickly grabbed her and ran away from the falling tree, Cream had covered her face whilst screaming "I got you Cream, don't worry" Tails watched as the rabbit looked up at him

"Thanks Tails, you're my hero" Cream replied, Tails blushed. Tails had ran through the forest til they reached land

"Should be *pant* safe here *pant* You alright Cream?" Tails asked between pants, Cream smiled and nodded

"Thanks to you" Cream replied, Tails had placed her down, she shook her head, and leaped onto Tails

"Cream?" Tails asked

"Tails, I love you" Cream said as she wrapped her arms around Tails

"I love you too" Tails replied, then giving her a long and deep kiss on her lips

**The couple got interrupted by a phone call. Tails saw the name Vanilla on his watch, which some how survived from the fall, Tails answered it.**

"Hello Miss Vanilla" Tails answered, he could hear her sobbing

"Hello Tails *sob* have you seen Cream?" Vanilla asked, Tails looked at Cream, she nodded

"She's right here with me, had a little accident on the way to our other date" Tails yelled

"Is she okay?" Vanilla asked

"I am mother, don't worry, Tails saved me" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"Aw, take good care you two, I'll be waiting for you two, bye" Vanilla hung up instantly, Tails didn't get a chance to say bye to her, but smiled

"she said us two? Cream, did you?" Tails got interrupted by Cream placing her finger on his lips

"I asked if you could stay with us for a while, once... and she's probably allowing it now, seeing how you saved me" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and kissed her

"Thanks" Tails muttered after pulling from the kiss

**The couple stargazed whilst on that island, Cream was still naked, but weren't sure how her mother was going to react to it. Tails and Cream had mud all over them from back in the forest, it was 8:30 pm. Tails sat up to ask Cream.**

"Ready to go now?" Tails yawned

"Yeah" Cream got up, then got grabbed by Tails, they flew away towards Creams house

**15 minutes later, Tails arrived at Creams house, his tails hurt still, but it was for the sake of love. Tails knocked on the door with Cream in his arms, almost falling asleep, the door was answered by Vanilla, who then gasped at the rabbit.**

"Hello Miss, I can explain... we sorta had that accident, but on the way, her clothes got torn off, and we couldn't find them" Tails explain, Vanilla sighed in relief

"Thank goodness, are you alright dear?" Vanilla asked as Tails placed Cream on the ground, Vanilla gave her a tight hug

"Yeah, thanks to Tails of course" Cream turned around to Tails, noticing it was raining heavily

"Oh my, we should get you two inside, come in" Vanilla closed the door after the two walked in, holding hands. Vanilla ran upstairs and got two towels, then wrapped the two in them "Do you want some hot coco you two?"

"Please" They both replied, the two sat on the sofa after drying themselves, but Vanilla stared at Cream

"Mother?" Cream asked

"Cream, you should put some clothes on now dear, I'll get you some" Vanilla ran upstairs and got her orange nightgown, Cream pulled the towel off waiting for Vanilla

"Oh my... b-b-" Tails struggled trying to describe how Cream looked, Vanilla arrived with her nightgown, Cream quickly put it on, Cream then went to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. Tails and Cream sat closely next to each other, Cream leaned her head on Tails shoulder

"You'll see more of that tonight" Cream kissed Tails on the cheek, who was blushing red

"Got your drinks" Vanilla shouted, as she approached, she gave Tails and Cream each a hot chocolate, they had the first sip and instantly their eyes grew wide

"This is delicious, thanks miss" Tails replied

"Thanks mother" Cream added, Vanilla walked out the room, Tails and Cream looked at each other as they drunk the hot chocolate

"Do you want to do anything tomorrow Cream?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head and pointed to Tails "Me? well... I would need to rebuild my plane, if you want to help?" Tails replied

"Mm-hmm, that will be fun" Cream replied

"If you're sure, do need an extra pair of hands to make it" Tails replied, Cream smiled "But ones as pretty as yours need to be protected, I have some welding gloves you can use" Tails finished the rest of his hot chocolate, as Cream did

"I'm pretty tired" Cream mentioned, as she yawned

"Okay, would it be alright with your mother if we slept in the same bed, because I care about your safety" Tails pointed out, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Vanilla

"I can trust you Tails, I'm sorry if we got mad at each other" Vanilla smiled, Tails smiled back

"It's fine, you've raised a beautiful daughter Vanilla" Tails pointed out, Vanilla and Cream blushed, Vanilla messed his hair up by stroking him

"Why thanks Tails, it's getting late now, you two should get to bed" Vanilla pointed out

"Okay, thanks mother, good night" Cream grabbed Tails' hand

"Night miss" Tails added as they ran upstairs

"Good night you two" Vanilla replied

**"Oh gosh, I cant believe that" Tails thought to himself, Cream noticed his thinking as he walked beside Cream**

"I was gonna say Cream, I cant believe your mother is letting us do this" Tails looked over at Cream, who walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, Tails walked in with her

"Oh Tails, I have a spare toothbrush here" Cream handed Tails a toothbrush, which was brand new, Cream and Tails had brushed their teeth with mint flavored toothpaste

"Wow Cream, you're really mature for a 6 year old" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed

"How so?" Cream replied, as she walked out the bathroom with Tails

"Well, you're sensible, and you like things that I like too" Tails replied

**The two fell silent, Cream kept a smile on after they went in her room, Cream had taken her nightgown off along with her gloves and shoes, she got into her bed first, then Tails. Tails hugged her and faced her the whole time, then wrapping his tails around her.**

"I want to stay up with you Tails" Cream smiled, Tails gave her a quick kiss on the lips

"Sure... but what do you want to do?" Tails asked, Cream then leaned over Tails and picked up her watch from her nightstand

"I wanna call Amy" Cream replied, Tails nodded, she held the watch and phoned Amy, then turning the screen on, showing Cream and Tails facing the camera, and Amy on the watch

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream giggled

"Nothing much, we're just staying up" Cream replied, Amy laughed

"It's probably the wrong time to say this, but... I would have a sleep over with you guys, maybe camp out..." Amy replied

"We can do that tomorrow" Cream replied, Tails nodded with a smile

"Okay, you two kiss before I go" Amy asked, Tails and Cream shared a long kiss directly on the lips, Tails pulled from it and nuzzled his nose against Creams "Aw, so cute, anyway, goodnight guys"

"Goodnight" Tails and Cream replied, Amy then hung up

"We should really visit Amy more often" Tails watched as Cream turned her watch off and put it on the nightstand

"Yeah, we'll see her tomorrow, I love you Tails, goodnight" Cream replied, Tails kissed her on the lips once again, and then held her close, sharing the same pillow and covers under the bed

"Goodnight Cream, I love you too" Tails replied, the two closed their eyes and were stuck in their thoughts, Cream instantly fell asleep

**"Oh my gosh, I can feel her fur, she's got a cute tail too" Tails thought to himself, as he moved his hands across Creams body "Wait, since when did I say things were cute?" Tails smiled "One day, I will marry you" Tails thought to himself, he then fell asleep.**

* * *

**Well then, nothing wrong with feeling someone is there? it's rated T now, so don't worry about having to report me.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Camping

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters belong to m- I mean SEGA, and don't forget the locations**

**A/N: I skipped to this part because I wasn't going to describe their hold day, I have hundreds of ideas for a Tails X Cream relationship to come together**

**TO: Lost and Forgotten Memories : Thanks, it's good to hear, I'm gonna let you guys in on a secret, I suffer from autism `¬`, the good type, but shy one, I'm exactly alike Tails in a lot of ways, you'd be surprised**

* * *

**It was late at night, the young couple of a ten year old two tailed fox, and a six year old rabbit, who was adorable, but the two as a couple, made it more than cute. Tails, Cream and Amy are in Tails' new plane, he quickly made it in his workshop with Creams help, and turned out to have a skill in lifting heavy objects, as well as Tails did. The three landed on the island Tails had found before, by the one that almost killed them, Tails wasn't afraid of danger any more.**

**Cream had given her Chao, Cheese, to her mother to keep her company when Cream isn't there. Vanilla enjoyed spending time with her new pet. Cream handled it well, as Tails is like her companion, but boyfriend too. Cream had enjoyed every second spent with Tails, Tails thought the same about Cream.**

"Okay Tails, is this the place?" Amy interrupted

"Yep" Tails replied as he landed his new plane, it acted like a vtol, it was called the Typhoon-ado. Same size as his bi-plane, but had 7 seats, and it was wide **(A/N: I'll draw a picture of what it would look like I guess, and post it on my DevianArt page)**

"This place is nice, how did you find it" Amy asked as she admired the scenery, after getting out the plane

"I-I came here to calm down... it was a secret, but I guess I could make something here" Tails replied, Cream got out the plane and carried the camping gear

"Okay, where shall we set it up?" Cream asked, Tails pointed to a patch on the grass, Cream nodded and ran over there, dropping the equipment on the grass, then checked the time, only seeing it was 9:00 pm. The sun was just about to set "Tails, the suns setting, let's watch" Cream sat down in the spot, then Tails and Amy sat down next to her, Tails and Cream held hands during the sunset, Amy moved her knees up to her face, then putting her head into her knees, starting to cry

"Amy? what's wrong?" Tails asked, then placing a hand on Amy's shoulder

"I-I... why cant I ever get a boyfriend..." Amy replied, then resting her head on the palm of her hand

"You can, you just have to stop chasing your crush around, and it might work" Tails replied, Amy nodded

"Okay, thanks..." Amy sighed as the three watched the sunset

**30 minutes later, they set up the tent, and were inside it already, inside their sleeping bags. They held a torch up to their faces telling scary stories, after Amy finished telling hers, she realized something.**

"Tails, can you do me and Cream a favor?" Amy asked

"Uh, sure... what is it?" Tails replied, Amy pointed to the entrance to the tent

"Me and Cream need to get in our pajama's, so... unless you want to wa-" Amy got interrupted by Tails shouting

"Gah, I'm out" Tails ran out of the tent unzipping the door then walking away towards the beach. Cream and Amy talked as they got changed

"So... have you guys been alright?" Amy asked

"Mm-hmm, Tails is allowed to see me naked... but uh... I forgot my pajama's" Cream pointed out, she held the sleeping bag over herself, as Amy finished getting changed, she wore a pink pajama top, and pink pajama shorts

"Oh... you cant sleep in your dress for this long, I wouldn't mind if you stayed nude... as long as I don't see that area" Amy replied, Cream nodded in agreement

"TAILS, COME BACK NOW" Cream shouted, Tails walked back in and noticed Cream was nude under her sleeping bag

"Uh... Cream?" Tails asked

"I forgot my PJ's" Cream replied, as she blushed

"Okay" Tails replied. Cream started shaking "Cream? you cold?"

"Y-yes" Cream put her arms around herself to help her get warm, then Tails sat down next to her

"Move over a bit, I'll keep you warm" Tails asked, Cream nodded as she blushed, then moved to the left a bit, Tails got in the sleeping bag with her, then hugged her with his arms and tails

"Sooo warm..." Cream laid down with Tails, admiring the warmth "Much better, thanks Tails" Cream kissed him on the cheek

"Aw, you two gonna do it, because I'm gonna leave you two alone if you do" Amy interrupted, Tails looked at her with disgust

"No, I promised her mother I wouldn't" Tails replied, Amy laughed

"You two are so sensible" Amy replied, Tails and Cream smiled

"Its for our own g-" Cream got interrupted by a hand running along her back, she looked at Tails, and giggled "I'm going to return that Miles" Cream ran her hand down Tails' back, stroking his soft warm fur

"This is just disturbing" Amy spoke, showing a disgusted face

"Oh, sorry Amy" Cream replied, her and Tails stopped stroking each others backs

"So... what are we gonna do?" Tails asked, Amy and Cream shrugged their shoulders

"We could watch the sun rise in the morning" Amy replied

"Sounds great, everybody set that alarm on your watch" Tails demanded, after setting an alarm for 6:30 am, they then laid down in their sleeping bags

"Goodnight everybody" Tails, Cream and Amy said to each other, Tails and Cream were awake, and stroking each others back, Tails sprung up with an idea

"Cream, there's a really good game I know" Tails moves backwards a bit

"What is this game?" Cream asked

"It's a game where we draw something on each others stomach, but only using our fingers" Tails replied, Cream giggled and blushed

"Are you just saying that so you can touch me?" Cream replied, Tails blushed and scratched his head

"Well uh... I guess, you start first, draw anything on me, and I have to try and guess it" Tails asked **(A/N: It's actually a really good feeling, try it with your friends, family or GF, but you don't need to be naked)**

**Cream moved back a bit and placed her index finger on Tails, drawing a love heart on him.**

"Is it a love heart?" Tails asked, Cream nodded "Aw, my turn" Tails insisted. Tails placed his finger on Creams stomach, and drew a chaos emerald

"Uh... draw it again" Cream asked, Tails drew it again "Oh, is it an emerald?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"This is fun, I love you Tails" Cream smiled and pulled him closer

"I love you too Cream" Tails replied

**The couple spent that night drawing random objects on their stomachs, but fell asleep quickly when they stopped.**

**The next day, Tails had just woken up, and wanted to treat the girls to a cooked breakfast, Tails got into his place where he imported a mini kitchen. In the kitchen, he had made toast for the girls, he went to wake them up, just as he opened the tent, Amy screamed.**

"TAILS, I'm getting changed" Amy screamed, Tails laughed

"Oh, sorry" Tails replied, then Cream came out of the tent and greeted Tails with a hug

"Hey Tails, I want to play that game again soon" Cream asked

"Sure, after breakfast, I made you guys toast" Tails replied

**After an hour, they had already packed everything away and watched the sun rise, and dropped Amy off at her apartment. Tails and Cream went to his place, to finish off the plane, in their breaks, they played that drawing game, and had a cold glass of water. Cream sat up from laying down on his sofa.**

"I need to go to the bathroom" Cream asked, holding her area

"Sure, it's upstairs" Tails replied, Cream nodded and got up. Then ran upstairs

**"She loves being around me, even for the boring parts. I guess I made a promise, but I'm going to marry her one day" Tails thought to himself, "I have to make a special ring for her" Tails thought to himself, just as that thought crossed, Cream was already sat down on the sofa.**

"Ready?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Ready!" Cream replied

**Cream was happy staying with Tails, Cream made a phone call to her mother to say she was staying at Tails' house. 10 hours later, Tails and Cream were in bed, constantly kissing each other, and kept saying they loved each other. They did the drawing game again, it felt different since they were on a comfortable bed, and were nude once again. The two fell asleep after 30 minutes of drawing.**

* * *

**Well then, dat drawing game, you have to try it, quite challenging, but feels good**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: The Purposal (FINALE)

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's Characters and locations belong to m- I mean SEGA**

**A/N: This is the final one, because I want to get the 2nd one done, and then a 3rd**

* * *

**For 1 week, Tails and Cream had been spending a lot of time, Tails decided to go buy a wedding ring today, it was early morning, around 6:00 am, Tails didn't have Cream with him, as she stayed at her mothers for the week. Tails instantly got into his new plane, and traveled towards station square. Tails found a place to land in front of a jewelry shop. Once he landed, he got out of the plane and walked into this place, he was prepared for the price it would cost, as he bought many american dollars with him.**

"Welcome sir, may I help find what you're looking for?" The employee asked, Tails turned around and saw a owl, wearing a tuxedo asking him this, Tails smiled

"Uh yes, I'm looking for a wedding ring?" Tails replied, the owl nodded

"Right this way, any specific ring?" The owl asked

"Oh... something special for my love" Tails replied, he let out a sigh as the thought of Cream crossed his mind "I had an orange diamond or something in mind, as that is her favorite colour" Tails looked up at the owl, who nodded

"I think this is what you're looking for" The owl pointed to a golden ring with a small orange crystal like thing on it, it was a precious jewel, Tails pressed his face up against the glass it was contained it

"I'll take it! how much?" Tails asked, the owl laughed

"It will be $5000" The owl asked, Tails nodded and shown a hand with 50 $100 notes, The owl nodded and got out a key, then unlocked the case, grabbing a case from the counter and placing the ring inside it, Tails handed out the money, the owl took it and gave him the box with the ring in

"Thank you sir" Tails replied, the owl nodded, Tails left the store

**"Wow, that was easy-" Tails thought til he got interrupted by a loud noise, Tails saw Amy running towards him, his eyes grew wider as she approached. Tails got given a hug, Tails held the box safely in his hand, Amy pulled from the hug**

"Hey Tails, what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"I was going to ask the same, but... promise not to tell anyone?" Tails replied, Amy nodded "Okay, I'm going to purpose to Cream... you want to be there when I purpose?" Tails looked at Amy, who had her jaw dropped

"O-M-G, yeah, I'd like to be there, I'll bring Sonic too" Amy replied

"Okay, well... I'm going to get some flowers, and then see Cream, see ya" Tails replied, as he walked off

"See ya" Amy replied, who instantly got her watch to show contacts, then phoned Sonic

**"Okay, now to get her some flowers, she loves orange, but does she like the colour of the rainbow?" Tails thought "Meh, cant love them all, but it would look nice" Tails walked into a shop that sold flowers, he looked around and saw many roses.**

"Hello" Tails interrupted the checkout lady **(A/N: WHAT ELSE IS IT CALLED HUH?)**

"Oh, hi... need help getting something hun?" The lady replied, as she looked over the counter seeing Tails there, Tails saw it was a female dog **(A/N: Bitch)**

"Uh, yeah, I want a Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple rose please" Tails replied, the dog nodded and gathered the three flowers, Tails smiled constantly as he held his hands behind his back, he hid the box in his chest fur, which had grown during the week

"Here ya go hun, that'll be $20" The lady asked, Tails gave her the money which he held in his hands already, the dog gave him the flowers wrapped up in a bouquet

"Thanks" Tails ran out the store with the flowers, then almost ran into Sonic, directly in front of him

"Hey buddy, I heard what you're going to do, feeling nervous?" Sonic joked

"No... I'm just hoping she'll say yes" Tails replied, then hanging his head, Amy then appeared

"She will, I can see it in her eyes when ever I talked to her, she keeps looking over at you when she talks to me" Amy replied

"No... I just hope she will say yes" Tails replied, not making any sense

"Believe in yourself" Sonic interrupted and took Amy's hand

"What the? Sonic?" Amy asked, then looked at Tails

"I'm going to go now... see ya at Creams" Tails replied, then got stopped by Amy grabbing his arms

"Remember, we wanna be there when you purpose, we'll support you through it" Amy replied

"Thanks, but no thanks, but feel free to come along now" Tails replied, then walking off, Sonic and Amy followed

**The 3 got in the plane, and headed towards Creams house. Once they arrived, Tails was instantly at the door, with Amy and Sonic behind him. Tails knocked on the door and messed with his hair, using the hand without the flowers in. The door was answered by Cream.**

"TAILS! Hey" Cream hugged him

"Hey Cream, I got these for you" Tails replied, Cream pulled from the hug and took the flowers Tails held out

"Ooh, thanks" Cream kissed him on the cheek

**"Oh how that flower reminds me of Cosmo..." Tails thought to himself, looking at the green rose**

"Come in guys" Cream walked in, Sonic was the last one to walk in and closed the door behind him, Cream, Tails and Amy sat down on the sofa, as Vanilla had the arm chair, Sonic stood up

"It's so nice of you guys to pop in" Vanilla finally spoke

"It's so nice to see you again Miss" Tails replied, Sonic and Amy nodded in agreement, Tails looked at Sonic who nodded at him

**"Should I? perhaps I need everyone's attention" Tails thought, Tails cleared his throat.**

"Guys, may I have your attention please" Tails spoke loud as he stood up, he then knelt down in front of Cream, Cream was about Tails' head height at this time, and closed her legs whilst leaning forward to listen "Cream, we have spent so much time together, and I have never regretted it" Tails gulped "I love you more than anything else in the world, and I want to be with you for ever now" Tails looked over at Amy, who was almost crying at the speech

"Tails?" Cream replied

"Cream..." Tails revealed the box, everybody's eyes grew wide and then gasped, Tails opened the box "Will you marry me?"

"YES, YES YES!" Cream replied, then hugging Tails, and kissing him. Tails pulled from the hug and put the ring on Creams index finger, Amy and Vanilla were clapping, Sonic smiled and gave Tails a thumbs up when he turned around, he turned back to face Cream

"I love you Cream" Tails interrupted

"I love you too" Cream replied, the 2 shared a long kiss

"When is the wedding you two?" Vanilla interrupted, as she wiped tears away from her eyes

"It's next week from now, I'm inviting everybody I know... wait, you're fine with this Miss?" Tails asked, Vanilla nodded

"Oh yes, when Cream's father purposed to me, he did similar things to you Tails, and I was purposed to at Cream's age, best of luck to you two... and Cream, dear" Vanilla asked, Cream walked up to her

"Yes mother?" Cream replied, Vanilla knelt down and hugged her, crying onto her shoulder

"I just want to let you know, I love you, but I'm going to stop mothering you now, so you can feel free to do anything you want, as long as Tails is with you" Vanilla replied, Tails blushed at the comment, Cream smiled and kissed her on the forehead

"Thanks mother" Cream smiled, the two pulled from the hug, Cream and Tails walked over to Sonic and Amy

"Good job Tails, and congratulations" Amy smiled, Sonic hugged Tails, as Cream and Amy hugged, then did the opposite with Sonic and Cream hugging, then Tails and Amy

"You planning on having a bachelor party guys?" Sonic asked, Tails pulled from his hug as Sonic did, Tails smiled

"Nope, I'll be happier partying with Cream" Tails replied, Cream blushed and held his hand

"Well... what are we going to do today Tails?" Cream asked, Tails looked at her and smiled

"Do anything you want to do" Tails replied, the 2 cute couple hugged each other

**And from now, they forever were happy, Amy never got Sonic, but were closer friends. Vanilla and Cheese enjoyed each others company and went out of the house, to take a walk, in between Vanilla going out on walks with Vector (A/N: Never mentioned Chaotix in this, but I stayed with Tails and Cream POV's). Tails and Cream had a honeymoon after their wedding, Cream had lost patience with not knowing what "Sex" was, and demanded Tails do show her what it was. After 9 months, Cream gave birth to a yellow colored rabbit, with white as its secondary colour, and it was male. After the first, they had a second after a year, Cream then gave birth to a Cream colored two tailed fox. Creams overall reaction to sex was weird, but enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, but I'm working on other ones -.-**

**R&R**


End file.
